


Fire Breather

by XxXA27XxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Married Jonsa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: Jon Targaryen e Sansa Stark se casam por demanda da Rainha Daenerys.A aliança era clara, e deveria ser mantida. Os dois teriam que fazer e trazer um herdeiro para Winterfell.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa abriu o olho, e a primeira coisa que notou foi a umidade entre suas pernas, junto com traços de sêmen, agora seco, que escorrera pela suas coxas na noite anterior. 

A segunda coisa que notou foi a ausência de seu marido ao seu lado na cama. Jon costumava levantar cedo, antes do sol se levantar no horizonte, para se atrelar em todos os afazeres no qual era responsável, sendo agora ele um homem de sobrenome de grandíssima importância, com linhagem nobre em ambos os lados, e lorde e protetor do Norte. 

No dia que Sansa ouviu Ser Davos sobre a proposta da rainha sobre a aliança dela com Jon, seu coração pulou uma batida. Era esperado que Sansa seria posta a esposa novamente, e ela estava, do fundo de sua alma, grata pelo marido imposto. " _Jon é bom. Nobre e gentil. Não espero amor, mas pelo menos terei seu respeito."_

Antes que Jon pudesse se posicionar sobre a proposta, Sansa interrompe com um sonoro "está selado, então", deixando todos na pequena sala boquiabertos, ninguém esperava uma aceitação sem argumentação antes. 

Jon nada disse, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

E em duas semanas depois, eles estavam casados. Com direito a um grande banquete, músicos e dançarinos. 

Na mesma noite, Jon veemente repetia a esposa que não consumaria o casamento até que ela estivesse preparada 

" _ _Sansa, eu... Não vou fazer nada que você não queira... Isso pode esperar._

__ Me desculpe, meu lorde, mas eu não vejo o por que de lamentar pela minha dor quando não haverá nenhuma. Não sou nenhuma virgem, Jon. Eu não estou com medo."_

_O lorde de Winterfell prendeu a respiração, surpreso pelas palavras. A mulher em sua frente era até poucos meses atras sua irma, e ele a amava tanto. Mas as coisas não eram as mesmas, ele era um Targaryen. Um maldito Targaryen._

__ Como desejar, minha senhora. _ ele começou a retirar sua tunica, e percebia pelo canto do olho, Sansa se despir do pesado vestido, e de suas roupas de baixo._

_Nus, iluminados pela luz das velas que perfumavam o ambiente, os dois se olharam. Sansa se permitiu sorrir brevemente e deitou suas costas na cama, abrindo as pernas. Jon suspirou e deitou por cima dela, se acomodando no meio de suas coxas, que exalava um calor mais do que convidativo._

__ Eu e você lutamos por Winterfell. Eu e você vamos continuar lutando por Winterfell." _ Sansa disse olhando fundo nos olhos de Jon _ E eu e você seremos quem dará continuidade a tudo que lutamos. Ela passou seus braços pelos braços e pelos ombros de Jon, arranhando-os levemente, de uma forma carinhosa. A pele por baixo de suas unhas se arrepiou._

__ O que está feito, está feito. _ ela abriu mais as pernas e mexeu o quadril, deixando claro que estava pronta para te-lo._

_Jon se limitou apenas a beija-la. Diferente do beijo dado em frente a Arvore Coração, esse beijo era mais profundo, libertador. Sansa sentia o gosto de vinho, o gosto do alivio de estar casada com alguém que traria segurança para ela e seu povo._

__ Por favor, Jon! Torne-me sua esposa. Me dê um bebê. _ ela suplicou baixinho, entre os lábios do marido._

__ Como você quiser, Sansa. Tudo que você quiser... _ seus pensamentos foram nublados pela sensação molhada, morna e apertada da boceta da sua esposa, que o apertava em cada movimento._  


_ Minha senhora? Senhora? 

Sansa deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir sua criada. 

_Oh, me desculpe senhora! Não foi minha intenção assustar, m'lady.

_ Está tudo bem, eu estava imersa em pensamentos. _ Sansa respondeu. _ Traga-me um banho quente e um vestido. Peça também que tragam meu café da manhã para depois do banho.

_ M'lady, Lorde Jon pediu para que a avisasse que ele gostaria de fazer sua refeição com a senhora em seu solar.

Sansa arqueou a sobrancelha e levantou da cama. Eles geralmente jantavam juntos a noite, mas nunca pela manhã. Cada um ocupado demais com as tarefas lhes dada para passar o dia juntos, Jon não costumava estar no castelo até o anoitecer. 

_ Que seja, então, Renee. Mas traga-me meu banho, sim? E, oh. Um belo vestido, aquele de cor creme, com pedrarias azuis. 

_ Sim, m'lady _ Sansa sorriu a menina, que saiu do quarto para seus afazeres, e olhou novamente para as coxas marcadas pela semente do marido. Imagens dos beijos, dos toques, dos gemidos de prazer. Sansa sentia o estomago apertar em excitação. 

Depois de banhada e vestida, Sansa teve seus cabelos penteados e perfumados, e depois trançados em uma comprida trança. Minutos depois, ela estava na porta do solar do marido, sua criada a deixou na porta e se retirou assim que foi ouvido um "entre" do outro lado da porta.

Sansa adentrou o solar e percebeu o marido sentado em uma poltrona felpuda perto do fogo. Um largo sorriso se abriu quando ele a viu. 

_ Você está deslumbrante essa manha, Sansa. _ Jon elogiou, levantando e indo em direção a esposa, pegando em suas mãos. 

Sansa sabia que quando casou com Jon, que seria diferente de todos seus outros casamentos. Mas ela nunca imaginou como seria natural estar na presença de seu marido e de ser livre ao lado dele. 

Sansa não tinha pedido por amor. Mas havia recebido de qualquer maneira. 


	2. Lua.

Sentada em seu solar, com o sol já se posto, deixando o céu em roxo e laranja dançantes que se extinguiam no horizonte, Sansa tomava uma xícara de chá de limão com mel, tentando acalmar o estomago. Tinha acordado com torturas e falta de apetite. 

Ela bebericava o liquido quente com prazer, o gosto era bom, lembrava-a dos tempos de infância quando sua mãe curava suas enfermidades com chás e afeto. " _Ela está morta agora, sua garota estúpida. Sua mãe se foi. "_

Suspirando pesadamente ela levantou do batente da janela onde estava sentada e colocou a xícara de porcelana na mesa poucos metros de onde estava sentada. Seu longo vestido cinza se arrasava pelo chão enquanto caminhava. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa, seu marido adentrou no solar apos uma leve batida na pesada porta de madeira.

_ Querida? Me falaram que acordou indisposta essa manhã _ Jon se aproximou, dando um beijo longo na testa da esposa. Ele havia saído antes do sol nascer e só havia retornado a poucos minutos, ao anoitecer. 

_ Nada demais... _ ela apontou para a xicara em sua mesinha _ Já tomei providencias. _ ela riu suavemente. 

_ Eu vim direto da cavalgada para cá, para ter certeza que estava bem. E eu preciso de um banho _ Jon torceu o nariz e deu uma risada _ Jantaremos juntos aqui quando eu voltar, está bem? 

_ Claro, vá para seu banho. Você está cheirando a cavalos _ agora, os dois riam. 

Jon não conseguia acreditar na felicidade da vida domestica que tinha encontrado com Sansa. " _Será que com Ygritte eu teria a mesma coisa? O mesmo sentimento?Ygritte se recusaria a vestir saias pesadas e compridas como Sansa."_ Ele afastou os pensamentos com um suspiro e beijou novamente a testa de sua esposa antes de sair do solar em direção ao seu quarto, onde uma quente banheira o esperava. 

Já Sansa, no qual o estomago estava retorcido agora pelo cheiro de estábulos que veio das vestes de Jon, não se sentia com a menor vontade de jantar. Resolveu sentar-se novamente no batente da janela, retornou a xícara em suas mãos e bebericou o chá agora gelado. 

A lua lá fora estava cheia, agora aparecia brilhante e enorme no escuro céu de Westeros. O reflexo da lua batia no liquido da xícara e ela deixou seus pensamentos divagarem. A lua era tão linda, tão brilhante, de uma beleza espetacular. 

Lua.

Lua.

Foi então que percebeu que seu sangue de lua ainda não havia descido. " _Quando eu deveria ter sangrado?"_ ela pensava consigo mesma. 

Em uma onda só, a realização tomou conta dela. 

" _Sua garota estupida! Você está gravida!!"_

 _S_ uas mãos agora tremiam, ela tinha duvidas, medos, muitas mulheres morriam em trabalho de parto. A vida delas pela de seus filhos.

_"A mãe de Tyrion havia passado por isso."_

O pensamento de Tyrion e seu casamento tomou conta de sua mente como um sonho, e se fosse ela a ter um bebê no qual ela não conseguiria escapar no final? E se eles tivessem consumado o casamento? Seria o seu destino igual a de Joanna Lannister? 

Mas aquele não era o filho de Tyrion Lannister. Era o de Jon _Snow,_ mesmo ele agora sendo o principe Targaryen.

A criança haveria de vir saudável. 

Ela não percebeu por quanto tempo ficou imersa em pensamentos, mas Jon já havia retornado ao quarto, vestido e perfumado. A barba e cabelo penteados. 

_ Parece que a minha senhora gosta da lua que vê _ ele riu, percebendo a esposa olhando fixamente para a lua amarela e cheia lá fora. 

Sansa sorriu e virou o rosto para ele, olhando nos seus olhos escuros. 

_ Gostarei mais ainda da lua que verei daqui vários meses. _ sua mão desceu a sua barriga, lisa, sem nenhum indicio de que ali havia um ser crescendo. Por suas contas, seu sangue estava atrasado em três semanas. 

Jon a olhou com confusão, seus olhos escuros nublados pela duvida. 

_ Sansa? _ ele indagou.

_ A lua mais bonita sera aquela que trará nosso filho aos nossos braços, Jon. E ela não demorará a chegar. 

Os dois sorriram largamente um para o outro, antes de se beijarem e se abraçarem, como um sentimento entre eles que só poderia ser descrito por amor. 


	3. Movimento.

Sansa dispensou a aia e continuou o gelado caminho até a Árvore coração.

O lago que embelezava a paisagem continuava do jeito que Sansa lembrava. Estivera imutável durante toda a Guerra dos Cinco reis e depois disso, não importava quão gelado fora o inverno ou quão agradável havia sido o verão, o lago no meio dos sagrados represeiros continuava.

Ela lembrava de ver os garotos, Robb, Jonh e Theon brincando de espadas de madeira perigosamente perto da beirada do lago, o que fazia que a pequena Sansa sempre cruzasse seus braços, e resmungasse que seu pai não iria gostar de tirar ninguém de dentro do lago sagrado. Robb era o primeiro a mostrar a língua. 

Ela também havia estado ali para rezar com a sua mãe, na véspera de sua partida para a Fortaleza Vermelha, como prometida de Joffrey. " _Ugh"_. Ela se lembrava de como sua mãe, mesmo estrangeira para aqueles deuses, havia pedido por uma viagem segura a sua família, por proteção a suas meninas e pelo marido. Sansa nunca rezaria com sua mãe novamente. 

Outra vez que esteve na frente da Árvore Coração foi como noiva. Os olhos e dentes afiados de Ramsay Bolton brilhavam como de um animal sedento por sede, o que ele realmente era. Uma aberração. Um erro dos deuses. 

Mas mesmo assim, Ramsay e ela se casaram. E no antigo quarto de Robb, sob os cobertores de pelo de seus antepassados, Ramsay a estuprara e seu casamento estava selado. Sansa pensava que depois de Porto Real, com Joffrey e Cersei sempre a torturando e humilhando, machucando-a com atos e palavras, que ela conhecia o suficiente da maldade humana. Mas ela estava _errada_. 

_"Ramsay a socava com tanta força nas costelas que Sansa jurava que via estrelas._

__ Eu gosto das marcas roxas, vermelhas, lilás, verdes que ficam no seu corpo depois que eu lhe uso, minha senhora. _ ele deu mais um soco, dessa vez perto de sua cintura. Sansa Stark gritou. Ramsay Bolton deu uma gargalhada de prazer. _ Voce é como uma linda pintura. Só para mim. Um verdadeiro presente para o Lorde do Norte!"_

Ela passou por ali brevemente, enquanto corria pela sua vida. Theon e ela corriam como se suas pernas fossem invencíveis. A neve tinha abafado a queda, mas seus corpos ainda doiam e Theon mancava. 

Sansa enquanto corria, sentia um liquido quente e viscoso correr entre as pernas. _Sangue_. Ela olhou para o chão enquanto corria e percebeu a trilha de sangue que estava deixando para trás. _Muito sangue_.

A adrenalina bombeava seu coração tão rápido que ela o sentia nas orelhas. Sansa olhou para a Arvore Coração e agradeceu mentalmente a chance e pediu perdão pelas incontáveis vezes que havia desejado que acontecesse isso. Ela estava fugindo. Estava mais livre do que estava meia hora atrás. Ainda corria quando começou a sentir dores absurdas em suas costas e ventre. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava feito. Os deuses escutaram e lhe deram o que ela queria. _Mas foi voce que se jogou da torre._

Ramsay não seria parte dela nunca mais. 

Sansa chacoalhou os pensamentos da sua cabeça e sentou-se nas enormes raízes dos represeiros, suspirando pesadamente. Tantas coisas, tantas memórias. Tanta luta, tanta morte. Sansa havia morrido uma centena de vezes. 

A neve começava a cair mais pesada, e então, ela decidiu voltar a segurança e ao calor do castelo. 

No pátio, John treinava homens jovens para futuros torneios e lutas. Ele era firme, porém gentil e caridoso. 

Sansa amava ver o jeito que John se movimentava, seu corpo definido por baixo de peças de couro fervido, ainda sim era tão ágil e rápido. Quase uma dança violenta, ao som do tintilar do metal contra o outro. 

Mas, no meio de toda a ação, enquanto olhava o marido treinar no pátio em cima da sua marquize, um outro movimento chamou sua atenção. Era quase imperceptível, como se fossem bolhas de sabão em sua barriga. Mas estava lá. Ela sentia e mais ninguém no mundo. 

Sansa abriu um enorme sorriso. 

E novamente, ela sentiu. Era seu filho se movimentando em seu ventre, ela tinha certeza!

_ Marido! _ Sansa chamou alto, fazendo que John pedisse licença e se retirasse do pátio, subindo as escadas ate Sansa pulando dois degraus de cada vez. 

_ Eu estou todo sujo, todo suado, meu amor. Me desculpe, eu devo estar fedendo. _ ele riu ligeiramente, se desculpando. 

_ Shhh, shh _ Sansa sorriu de volta e agarrou as mãos do marido e a colocou em sua barriga. _ Sente? 

John abriu um sorriso. 

_ Está se mexendo, já? _ ele indagou. Sua mão continuou a pressionar o ventre de sua esposa, mas não conseguiu sentir nada. 

Sansa arqueou uma sobrancelha e afagou as mãos de John com as suas. 

_ Talvez ainda seja muito pequeno para sentir de fora. _ ela deu de ombros. _ Logo estará maior e ai poderá sentir tudo ai de fora. 

Os dois trocaram um olhar demorado, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre de Sansa. Se aproximando lentamente um do outro, os dois trocaram um beijo demorado e gentil. 

E nesse momento, John podia jurar por todos os deuses que tinha sentido seu filho se mexer dentro da esposa. 


	4. Vermelho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado pelos kudos <3

Jon estava sonhando. Ele tinha certeza disso.

Tudo estava vermelho. As folhas nas copas das árvores, o barro sob suas botas. E a mulher que estava em sua frente. 

Jon conhecia aquela mulher, ele a amava. _Beijada pelo fogo._

Ele correu para abraca-la, gritando seu nome. Mas quando pode segura-la em em seu abraço, ela se despedaçou como areia, deixando para trás apenas o seu sangue, vermelho e quente, vindo da flechada em seu peito, nas mãos de Jon. 

Ele gritou por ela, mas agora era Sansa que olhava para ele. Com os olhos fundos e vermelhos de tanto chorar, com hematomas de várias cores em seu corpo, com suas roupas de baixo manchadas de sangue e sêmen e seus seios arranhados. 

Os rostos de Ygritte e Sansa se fundiam e juntas, perguntavam em uníssono, em um grito angustiante:

__ Por quê?_

O sonho muda e agora é ele quem sente o gosto do sangue enquanto cai na neve, esfaqueado pelos irmãos em juramento da Patrulha da Noite. Seu sangue vermelho manchava a neve branca. _"Como eu. De Snow para Targaryen. A branca neve se transforma em um vermelho dragão de três cabeças."_

Então, ele era tomado pelo escuro, e seu sonho se transformava no exato momento que ele respirou pela primeira vez depois de ser ressuscitado por Melisandre. 

E era nessa hora que ele acordava. Lutando por ar. 

Sansa acordava junto com ele, assustada. Sua barriga era maior agora, e era mais difícil dela se movimentar com rapidez. 

_ Amor? _ ela o chamou _ Esta tudo bem! São os pesadelos de novo? _ ela perguntou sentando-se na cama e acendendo a lamparina ao lado da cama.

Sansa sabia dos pesadelos. Ele teve que contar à ela depois de um episódio que ele acordou gritando tão alto que os guardas bateram em sua porta, perguntando se ele precisava de algo. 

_ Sim, me desculpe, eu não queria acorda-la, querida. _ Jon suspirou. 

_ Não tem problema _ ela esfregou os olhos. _ eu também os tenho. As vezes eu sonho com Ramsay... As vezes com Joffrey... As vezes com os dois. 

Jon podia sentir a raiva subindo pelo seu corpo, esquentando seu corpo.

Sansa olhou para baixo e passou as ponta dos dedos pela sua barriga, a acariciando. 

Jon podia ver os seios e os mamilos dela marcados pelo tecido, assim como suas coxas. Seu pau enrijeceu de baixo de sua tunica.

Ele não hesitou em beija-la. Sansa não resistiu e permitiu que ele se colocasse por cima dela com cuidado. Sansa amava fazer amor com Jon. Seu primeiro orgasmo lhe trouxe uma sensação de felicidade tão intensa que ela podia sentir seu corpo transcender. _Como magia._

Sua esposa gemeu deliciosamente quando ele a penetrou. Ambos gemiam e arfavam. 

Suor, súplicas, mordidas e beijos. 

Sansa desceu sua mão até seu clítoris e massageou vigorosamente, rebolando seu quadril contra o dele. Seu corpo chegou ao orgasmo, como uma gigante onda, atingindo seu pico e se esvaindo em milhões de pedacinhos de calmaria. Jon não demorou muito para gozar depois disso. 

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e trocaram um beijo carinhoso. Sansa trocou de posição e deitou a cabeça no peito do seu marido, ouvindo o coração dele bater freneticamente de baixo de sua pele. Ela agradecia todos os dias por seu coração bater novamente. 

Ela murmurou.

_ Bom descanso, meu amor. 

Minutos depois sua respiração era profunda e ela dormia. 

Jon beijou sua cabeça várias vezes, sentindo o cheiro dos óleos essenciais de rosa que com suor, e se esticou para apagar a lamparina. 

Olhando uma ultima vez pelo quarto, a bandeira preta no canto do cômodo chamou sua atenção. O vermelho dragão de três cabeças parecia sorrir para ele. 


	5. Proposta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo flash back, PRÉ JONSA :)

O sigil do dragão vermelho já estava quebrado quando Sansa entrou na sala. O vermelho da cera chamou atenção de seus olhos e ela imediatamente reconheceu a remetente da carta.

A Rainha Targaryen;

Daenerys

Depois seus olhos se moveram para os punhos cerrados de Jon sob a mesa. Ghost ao seu lado, assim como Ser Barristan.

_ O que houve? _ ela perguntou se aproximando da mesa.

Jon olhou para ela e respondeu em um suspiro.

_ Fui convidado para uma reunião importante em Pedra do Dragão. A Rainha Daenerys quer se encontrar comigo. 

Comigo.

Sansa respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a raiva que subia seu peito. 

_ O que pode ser tão importante depois de todos os acordos entre vocês selados?

"O minha doce Sansa. Se você soubesse os acordos selados aquele dia... Jon ainda podia ouvir Daenerys gemendo por baixo de seu corpo enquanto ela sussurava doces nadas contra seu ouvido"

Mas Jon voltará para Winterfell com os bolsos cheios de obsidiana e um acordo selado com a Rainha que Westeros não seria independente, mas que os Starks teriam controle e posse das terras do norte. 

E Sansa.... Sansa o esperava com toda a posse e educação de uma lady, mas Jon sabia o quanto ela sentia sua falta. E ele a dela. Seus olhos azuis cheios de duvidas e magoas. 

_ Você fodeu com a Rainha. _ Sansa tinha um tom frio. Eles estavam sozinhos em seu solar, e Sansa tinha tido nada enquanto terminava os últimos pontos de sua costura. 

Jon olhou para ela e não conseguiu mentir. Nem contar a verdade. Mas Sansa sabia. 

Sem nenhuma outra palavra Sansa levantou de sua cadeira e saiu do solar. 

Jon nunca conseguiria o perdoar por machucar Sansa dessa maneira... E essa nova reunião com a Rainha trazia borboletas em seu estomago. Na carta, Daenerys citava uma proposta de casamento. 

No dia de sua viagem, todos estavam a postos. Sansa estava lá também para desejar uma boa sorte na viagem a todos os galantes cavalheiros que iriam junto com Jon na caravana. Quando chegou a vez de Jon, Sansa limitou-se a sorrir e responder: 

_ Espero que faça uma boa viagem, meu lorde. 

"Meu lorde, o diabo, Sansa! Sou eu, eu! Jon! O seu..."

_ Eu agradeço, Sansa... _ ele se aproximou e abraçou Sansa o mais apertado possível. Ele jamais permitiria quebrar seu coração. Mesmo que isso significasse dizer não a Rainha de Westeros. 

Durante seus dias de viagem, tudo que Jon conseguia pensar era de como era estupidamente amaldiçoado por ter Sansa ao seu lado, querendo sua companhia, querendo seu amor. 

Jon e Sansa eram primos. Foram criados como irmãos distantes. Mas Daenerys era sua tia, e nem por isso ele tinha pensado duas vezes antes de despi-la e toma-la ali mesmo. 

Porém tudo tinha mudado.

Sansa e Jon ocupavam lugares que caminhavam lado a lado. E as vezes ele tinha certeza que quando olhavam seus reflexos no lago do represeiro, podiam ver Ned Stark e Lady Caitlyn, de novo em Winterfell. 

Isso trazia uma sensação de alivio e de paz que Jon sempre sonhará. 

Se sentir pertencente à Winterfell era tudo que ele sempre quisera. E se Jon falasse que Sansa não instigava sua imaginação e seus desejos, ele estaria mentindo. 

Sansa era linda. Extremamente bonita com seus longos cabelos beijados pelo fogo, com os olhos azuis. Sansa era até mais alta que ele, o que fazia se sentir impotente quando ela o pedia qualquer coisa quando mordia os lábios. 

Quando Jon chegou no escuro hall de Pedra do Dragão, Daenerys já estava a postos.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos e jantares, Daenerys e seus conselheiros começaram a falar:

_ Você deve estar se perguntando o por que da invitação, ainda mais com um tema tão...intimo. 

_ Aye, minha Rainha _ Jon respondeu simplesmente. 

_ Muito bem. Estamos aqui para um contrato de casamento, Jon. _ ela continuou. Jon engoliu em seco._ Uma rainha não deve permanecer sem se casar. E nem o príncipe herdeiro. _ Agora ele podia sentir seu coração bater tão forte que ele sabia que todos na mesa podiam ouvir. 

_ Por isso, proponho um matrimonio entre eu e Aegon... 

Seus pensamentos estavam rápidos demais para que ele processasse-os corretamente. 

_ ... E entre você e Sansa Stark, para finalizarmos nossa aliança com a herdeira do norte. 

Jon soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido que estava prendendo. 

_ Sim, sua Graça _ foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder. 

_ Nenhuma objeção? _ Tyrion perguntou olhando para Jon. Ele sabia do que se tratava esse olhar. Sansa. 

_ Qualquer objeção feita pela Lady Stark será levada em consideração _ Tyrion continuou.

_ Eu tenho certeza que sim. _ as palavras saiam de sua boca, mas ele nem sabia por que. 

_ Ótimo! Dado as finalização, devemos ir preparando os detalhes para seu matrimonio, sobrinho. _ Aegon disse do outro lado da mesa com um sorriso falso. 

"Eles todos esperavam que eu me desesperasse e quisesse Daenerys como esposa."

Mas tudo que ele podia sentir batendo tão forte quanto seu coração era o nome dele e de Sansa juntos, lado a lado. Como um só.


	6. Pronuncia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainda pré jonsa :)

Estava frio aquela noite, ela percebeu. 

Não que Winterfell fosse um dia _quente_ , mas naquela noite, os flocos de neve caiam mais pesados, o vento estava mais gelado, e ela o sentia cortar o rosto enquanto sentava na janela de seu solar, com as janelas abertas, olhando em direção ao horizonte de Winterfell. Onde ela agora podia ver homens se aproximando em cavalos escuros. 

_" Sansa_

_Eu e os outros homens nortenhos estamos a caminho de Winterfell e devemos estar em casa em uma quinzena. Se não, menos._

_Fique segura,_

_Jon"_

Era tudo que recebera. Nenhuma outra informação. 

Mas ele estava voltando para casa, o que por si já era um bom sinal. Jon não saberia o que é ser um prisioneiro na Fortaleza Vermelha ou em Pedra do Dragão. Sansa faria certeza que isso jamais aconteceria enquanto ela viver. 

_ Minha senhora? _ Brienne chamou da porta. _ Estão chegando. 

Sansa se levantou e foi em direção a Brienne, suas bochechas vermelhas do vento. 

Quando foram para o pátio, os portões já estavam abertos e alguns homens já estavam desmontando de sua sela. Seus olhos azuis vasculharam entre os homens de cabelos escuros, até que finalmente encontrou. 

Jon parecia cansado, com frio. Todos eles pareciam, honestamente. 

Assim, que seus olhares se cruzaram, Jon cruzou o pátio e abraçou Sansa, sentindo seu cheiro de roupa limpa. 

_ Senti sua falta _ foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer entre o abraço. 

E era verdade. Cuidar de Winterfell por si não era a parte mais difícil, por mais que fosse a mais trabalhosa e cansativa. Sansa tinha que estar certa que tudo que tinham seria o suficiente para todos comerem e vestirem durante o inverno, não importando quanto tempo durasse. A parte que mais lhe afligia era a solidão. 

Arya havia saído tão rápido quanto havia chegado. _"Eu tenho lugares a conhecer"_ , foi a resposta da viagem. Mas o fato que Gendry havia ido com ela, dizia a Sansa que talvez Arya não estivesse realmente indo para o outro lado do mundo novamente, e isso trazia um certo tipo de alivio. 

Bran, ou o que sobrara de Bran que ainda não tinha sido substituído pelo Corvo de Três Olhos - se é que havia alguma parte - preferia ficar à sombra da Árvore Coração, no meio da neve, sentado em sua cadeira. Mas segundo Bran, ele agora podia _voar._

Horas depois, quando estavam de banho tomado e com roupas novas, um jantar foi servido aos viajantes. Jon e Sansa sentavam na mesa principal, nas cadeiras designadas para o Lorde e Lady de Winterfell, papel esse que agora eram seus. 

Jon estava com tanta fome, que Sansa preferiu esperar até que ele terminasse seu segundo prato antes de perguntar mais detalhes da viagem. Ele parecia evitar seus olhos sempre que ela perguntava o que Daenerys queria. 

_ Bem, e como foi? _ ela tentou.

_ Sansa.... Depois, aye? 

Jon ofereceu um sorriso cansado. Ela aceitou. Se encolhendo na cadeira, Sansa terminou sua refeição e esperou que Jon se levantasse da mesa para também se levantar e segui-lo. 

Os dois foram até a sala onde se reuniam para as estratégias de defesa de guerra. O estomago de Sansa revirou. _Guerra?_

A lareira estava acessa e o quarto estava quente. Mas Sansa não se lembrava de ter pedido a ninguém parar preparar o cômodo. 

_ Pedi a Sam que preparasse tudo... com o aquecimento e os papéis...

_ Jon. _ ela tentou interromper, cansada de esperar. 

_ Sansa _ ele rebateu, e em um só folego falou _ Daenerys me chamou até ela para fazer uma proposta. _ ele esperou alguma reação, mas Sansa apenas endireitou as costas, rígida. _ Uma proposta de casamento. 

A boca de Sansa se abriu e fechou, como se tivesse tentado pensar em algo para falar. 

_ Ela quer um casamento para assegurar o norte. _ os olhos escuros de Jon Snow eram cautelosos enquanto estudavam os azuis Tully. _ Um casamento entre eu e você.

Sansa jurava que poderia se jogar da janela naquele segundo. Casamento? Pior! Um casamento político! 

Jon não a amava! Ela sabia! Não do jeito que Sansa havia começado a amar... E tudo que ela não aceitaria novamente era ser colocada como uma peça em um jogo onde ela não tinha a intenção de jogar. 

_ Sansa, eu sei que... Não é isso que você quer, e eu entendo. Mas saiba que eu nunca.. machucaria você... Eu... Eu pensei muito todo o caminho até aqui. 

Jon se sentou e olhou para a lareira, seus olhos cansados faziam ele parecer muito mais com Eddard Stark no que qualquer filho legitimo. 

_ Se esse for o melhor caminho para a paz. Por que não toma-lo? _ Jon indagou. 

Com um forte suspiro, Sansa se sentou ao seu lado. 

Ela não podia imaginar outra guerra, outra rebelião, o cheiro de pessoas mortas aos montes. 

_ Se nos casarmos... O norte estará seguro? 

Jon assentiu. Daenerys o prometera que sim. 

_ Então. _ Sansa respirou fundo. _ Diga a ela que concordo. 


	7. Desejos.

Sansa se esticou na cama, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. A barriga pesava em suas costas e seus seios estavam tão pesados de leite que agora vazavam durante a noite. 

Coçando os olhos, ela se levantou. Jon já havia se levantado e saído do quarto. 

Sansa Stark estava prestes a dar a luz. Com o ventre inchado pelo poder da vida que se mexia dentro dela; Sansa nunca imaginara tamanha força dentro de si. Com seu tempo quase chegando todos em Winterfell aguardavam e cochichavam sobre o dia que nasceria o herdeiro de Winterfell alguns juravam que ela um menino. " _Pelo formato da barriga, oras! Olha como o bebê está alto, isso é menino!"_. Já outros estavam convictos que seria uma menina, a perfeita herdeira de Winterfell, bela como a mãe e forte como o pai.De qualquer maneira, Sansa e Jon apenas queriam um bebê saudável, no final das contas, era apenas isso que precisavam. Homens e mulheres fortes que um dia seriam lordes e reis, senhoras e rainhas. 

Depois do café, a Senhora de Winterfell resolveu que atenderia aos pedidos do dia e escutaria a todos, mas que depois disso, nada mais! Enquanto ela ouvia e ouvia e ouvia, Sansa só pensava em quanto gostaria de tirar os sapatos, no quão _apertados_ pareciam. A criança em seu ventre se mexia, dando-lhe cutucões que as vezes a machucava. Seu Meister havia lhe dado um livro para ler, um livro pequeno e mal ilustrado sobre o mistério da gestação, e sobre como afetava as mulheres com dores nas costas e enjoos. Inchaços e cansaço. 

Sansa bufou, voltando a realidade. 

_ Muito obrigada, Ser. Deixo minha palavra que suas queixas serão levadas em consideração. 

Levantando da cadeira, arrumada com travesseiros para seu conforto, Sansa sorriu e lançou uma leve cortesia. Todos na sala se levantaram e abaixaram suas cabeças em respeito à ela enquanto ia em direção a saída acompanhada de Brienne. 

_ Brienne, encontre Jon e peça para ele me encontrar no solar... E peça por toalhas quentes também, minhas costas doem. 

Olhando com certa desconfiança, Brienne apenas se curvou e seguiu em direção ao pátio. Sansa foi ao solar escoltada por dois guardas para sua segurança e os dispensou quando chegou ao solar. 

Deitando em um dos tapetes, repletos de almofadas e travesseiros, Sansa se permitiu fechar os olhos e apenas sentir. 

Suas costas doíam como um onda quente, e não havia posição ou almofada nesse reino que conseguiu lhe ajudar durante toda manhã. 

Quando a próxima onda veio Sansa entendeu tudo. Eram essas as ondas que tanto lhe falavam... Mas... Seria mesmo? 

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ela sussurrou uma prece, pedindo para os novos e velhos deuses lhe dessem força, que sua _mãe_ lhe trouxesse conforto, para que sua hora fosse rápida e tranquila. Que o bebê que carregava viesse bem. E que ela também, ficasse bem. 

Jon entrou no solar sorrindo, ele tinha as toalhas em uma cesta que trazia nas mãos. 

_ Trouxe para você amor. _ ele anunciou enquanto adentrava o quarto, indo em direção a ela. 

_ Que bom. _ ela sorriu. _ Mas... avise que precisaremos de mais. E de um Meister também. 

Os olhos arregalados de Jon quase a fizeram rir. 

_ É hora? _ ele perguntou exasperado. 

Sentindo mais uma onda percorrer o seu corpo com força, ela apenas consentiu. 

_ Chegou a hora, querido. 


	8. Amanhecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é provavelmente um dos meus capítulos favoritos. Espero que gostem!  
> E obrigado a todos os kudos <3

Quando o Meister entrou as pressas no solar, Sansa se permitiu dar uma risadinha. Jon estava tão desesperado que ela conseguia até rir em um momento desses. 

Doía. Mas não tanto. Ela conseguia beber água e andar até a sala de parto sem ajuda. A sala de parto era lugar no qual ela nunca tinha ido. Apenas sabia que tinha sido lá que ela, Robb, Arya, Bran e Rickon tinham vindo ao mundo, e muitos outros antes dela. E agora, como a sua mãe antes dela, era sua vez de dar a luz aos futuros lordes de Winterfell. Seu coração se encheu com uma coragem que ela até então não sabia que tinha. Por mais que tenha passado por tantas coisas, ela nunca tinha passado pela experiência de _parir_. 

Quando entrou no quarto abafado pelo calor da lareira, Sansa deixou claro que Jon ficaria ali. 

_ Mas, minha senhora... _ o meister tentou interromper.

_ Sem mas, Jon ficará comigo. 

E não havia nada que poderia desbancar a decisão da senhora de Winterfell. 

Suas criadas ajudaram a tirar deu vestido, deixando-a apenas em um roupão. Seus seios pesados e inchados com leite, sua barriga grande, cheia de vida. 

Quando as ondas vinham, Sansa fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. Uma de cada vez, uma a menos. 

_ Falta muito? _ Jon indagou quando uma das contrações de Sansa as colocaram de cócoras, abraçada à ele. 

_ Não muito, eu tenho certeza. _ uma das parteiras respondeu. _ Mais algumas horas e terás um bebê, meu lorde. 

_Algumas horas?_ Sansa gemeu em dor e frustação. Quantas horas a mais seriam? Quantos dias? Sansa sabia que haviam mulheres que passavam dias em agonia esperando seus bebês, mas ela não conseguia se imaginar vendo o nascer do sol sem seu bebê nos braços. 

Jon estava sempre ao seu lado, passando a mão em seus cabelos, acariciando suas costas, enxugando suas lágrimas e sussurrando em seu ouvido doces palavras de encorajamento. Quando Sansa ia ao chão, se agachando com cada contração, Jon também se agachava, suportando o peso de sua esposa que se agarrava nele como a única salvação.

_ Está tudo bem, meu amor. _ ele sussurrava _ Vai passar.

_ Jon! _ Sansa chorou. _ Quantas... quantas horas estamos aqui?

Jon olhou pela janela e viu que pelas frestas da grossa cortina o sol já havia se posto no horizonte e a lua tomava conta. Quando entraram no quarto não havia passado muito da hora do almoço.

_ Algumas horas, meu amor. Mas agora falta menos, eu prometo.

Quando pediu por água e se deitou, Sansa não conseguia parar de tremer, o que o Meister disse ser um bom sinal, era o seu corpo respondendo ao seu bebê vindo ao mundo, mas ela não conseguia acreditar. Por um momento, tudo que conseguia pensar era em como seria se o bebê que um dia ela carregou de Ramsay nascesse. O bebê a mataria em sua saída, dividindo-a em duas? Seria um bebê calmo, com doces olhos azuis? Ou cinzas e mortos como dos Bolton? Sansa jamais saberia, e por meses ela esteve contente com nunca pensar sobre isso. Mas agora. Agora tudo que ela conseguia pensar era sobre esse bebê no qual jamais viria a ser, enquanto seu filho com Jon fazia sua entrada no mundo. 

Sansa já não aceitava água e seu corpo exausto se contorcia todo quando cada uma das ondas vinham e a levavam para outra dimensão, como uma febre muito alta. Mas algo estava mudando, ela havia percebido. A pressão era diferente, era quase insuportável, era quase como se ele já estivesse quase _ali._

Com um impulso animal, Sansa gritou e pediu para se colocar de pé. As parteiras foram rápidas em oferecer a banqueta de parto, e Sansa quase chorou de alivio com a posição. Jon se colocou atrás dela, dando-lhe suporte e amor. 

_ Ele está vindo... _ Sansa urrava, sentindo-se abrir no meio. _ Jon! _ ela clamava, tentando pensar em algo que fizesse parar a dor. 

Respire, respire. 

Era tudo que ela ouvia das parteiras. Respire e deixe que ele venha.

Então ela respirou, respirou, respirou. Tudo estava em chamas, seu corpo inteiro. Ela sentia os mais primitivos instintos e sentimentos passarem por ela, a preparando para receber seu filho.

E em mais uma longa força que cortou seu corpo como um raio, seu bebê escorregou de dentro dela nas mãos do meistre, chorando o mais lindo dos choros. 

O bebê foi colocado imediatamente em seus braços, ainda chorando e mexendo os braços e pernas, como se reclamasse. 

Sansa nunca imaginou alguma sensação que fosse melhor do que quando ela e Jon faziam amor. 

Mas esse ser, esse ser era o amor transformado em carne. E a sensação de coloca-lo no seu colo e sentir seu doce cheiro era indescritível. Sansa sentia todos os deuses, novos e antigos, no quarto, e no delírio dos hormônios ela jurava que entre as lágrimas podia ver Catelyn Stark sorrindo para eles do canto do quarto. 

_ Sansa, meu amor. _ Jon também chorava, dando beijos em seu pescoço e ombro, oferecendo seu dedo para aquele pequeno ser apertar. 

_ Minha senhora, meu lorde. Vocês tem um saudável menino! _ o Meister anunciou. _ Toquem os sinos! Avisem a todos que o herdeiro de Winterfell nasceu! 

Sansa sorriu, observando os delicados e ainda amassados traços de seu bebê. Seu rosto, seus poucos fios de cabelo escuro, seus olhos azuis turvos. Ela ofereceu seu seio ao bebê, que por natural instinto, ele aceitou e sugou. Ela não gostou da sensação de imediato. Seu mamilo doía e seu bebê sugando fazia seu ventre doer mais ainda. Mas ela estava em êxtase. 

_ Eu amo você _ Jon sussurrou para ela ouvir. _ Você é a pessoa mais forte do mundo. Sansa, o que você fez aqui... Nenhum homem, nem mesmo com a melhor espada conseguiria. 

Ela deu uma leve gargalhada, sentindo uma massa quente escorregar por suas pernas, no qual ela só poderia reconhecer como a placenta. 

Depois disso, o cordão do bebê foi queimado e amarrado e Sansa colocada na cama, confortavelmente, com seu bebê no colo a mamar em seu seio. 

Quando os sinos terminaram de bater, quase uma hora após o bebê chegar ao mundo, Sansa e Jon estavam deitados juntos, apenas observando aquele pequeno ser humano que os dois com tanto amor fizeram juntos. 

_ Ned Stark estaria orgulhoso. _ Jon comentou, acariciando os cabelos do bebê. _ Nós temos que dar um nome a ele... 

Sansa queria homenagear a sua casa. Porém, o nome de seus irmãos ainda ressonava tão perto dela que ainda não conseguia pensar em nomear seu bebê depois deles. Por mais que os amasse tanto.

_ Edrick... _ ela sussurrou. _Edrick Stark. 

Jon se surpreendeu que nenhum nome de seus irmãos tinham sido escolhidos, mas ele conseguia entender.

E olhando para seu filho dormindo calmamente, ele não conseguia pensar em nome melhor. 


	9. Corvo.

Sansa estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço de madeira, com Edrick mamando em seu seio. Seus olhos, ainda azul acinzentados, a fitavam com curiosidade, eles a observavam, atentos, lendo cada traço do seu rosto. E Sansa não conseguia não fazer o mesmo. Edrick era tudo que sonhara, ele tinha a salvado, salvado sua alma. Tinha curado-a de tantas feridas. Seu filho era o bem mais precioso que tinha, e ela não conseguia imaginar a dor que sua mãe sentiu ao ver Robb morto em sua frente - dizem que ela arranhou seu rosto, em fúria e tristeza - deixando marcas sangrentas em suas bochechas. 

Sansa balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Instantes depois, houve uma batida na porta. 

_ Sansa? _ Jon chamou, adentrando o quarto. 

_ Entre _ ela sorriu. _ Ele está acordado. 

Jon sorriu abertamente, fechou a porta. Retirou sua espada da cintura e seu grosso casaco e sentou-se perto da esposa e de seu bebê ao lado da lareira, e em meio à tapetes e cobertores grossos. 

_ Ele come bem. _ Jon comentou, sorrindo quando o olhar de Edrick foi de encontro ao seu, agora fitando com interesse seu pai. 

_ Ele vai ter o cabelo escuro igual ao seus. _ Sansa comentou, acariciando os cabelos finos, mas escuros igual ao do pai. _ E os olhos, bem... todos os bebê nascem com olhos acinzentados, deve tomar cor daqui uns dias. 

_ Deuses, Sansa. Ele é a coisa mais linda que fizemos juntos. 

Jon estava encantado. Todos os dias, ele acordava cedo e fitava seu pequeno bebê ainda dormindo no berço, e então seguia para o pátio. E sempre que tinha alguns minutos de sobra, ele procurava por Sansa e Edrick. Tinha algo que tinha mudado em Jon Snow. Casar com Sansa tinha sido em si uma experiência que tinha o mudado, mas nada se comparava ao ver seu filho no colo. Edrick nascera e Jon se sentiu mais vivo do que quando ele mesmo tinha renascido pelas mãos de Melisandre. Edrick era um sobro de vida, além de esperança. Era o herdeiro legitimo de Winterfell, e era o bebê rosado mais lindo que Jon já vira na vida. Com o nariz fino como o da mãe, mas havia ali muitos traços dele, ele via. De qualquer maneira, Edrick havia trazido cor a tão cinza Winterfell. 

Edrick soltou do seio e esticou os braços. 

_ Eu acho que alguém já comeu o suficiente. 

_ Sansa o colocou em seu peito, batendo em suas costas enquanto sustentava a cabeça do bebê, o incentivando a arrotar. 

_ Cansada? _ Jon perguntou. 

Ela sorriu e consentiu. 

_ As vezes ele sofre com cólica, demora um pouco pra ele dormir... E ele mama com frequência, está ganhando peso segundo o que o Meister disse. 

Jon sabia, algumas noites ele tinha passado junto à ela, cuidando do bebê, mas na maioria das vezes, Sansa dizia que nada podia ser feito além de tranquilizar o bebê e Jon precisava estar descansado para o dia seguinte. 

Ele se aproximou e beijou levemente Sansa, sentindo seus delicados lábios. Ele sentia tanto sua falta, mas Edrick ainda era tão pequeno. Sansa respondeu o beijo com paixão, empurrando sua boca em direção à ele. Jon aprofundou o beijo e Edrick lançou um tremendo arroto. 

Os dois não conseguiram fazer nada além de rirem. 

_ Bom trabalho, bebê _ Jon disse, acariciando as costas do bebê. 

Novamente, houve batidas na porta. 

_ Meus senhores! _ o Meister anunciou. _ Um corvo chegou da Pedra do Dragão. 

Sansa e Jon se olharam. 

_ Entre _ Jon ordenou. 

O meister abriu a porte e entrou, levando a carta com o sigilo intacto. O dragão marcado contra o vermelho. 

Jon quebrou o selo e leu a carta. 

> _" Querido Sobrinho._
> 
> _Minhas felicitações pelo novo herdeiro de Winterfell, os corvos chegaram trazendo as boas vindas de um bebê saudável! Os deuses são bons! Conto também com sua hospitalidade para uma visita, onde devemos discutir questões de grande importância._
> 
> _Partirei de Pedra do Dragão dois dias depois que receber este corvo, chegaremos com uma guarnição de 400 homens, mais minha corte real e um dragão. Levarei Drogon comigo._
> 
> _Espero receber hospitalidade em Winterfell. Aviso também que trago presentes para a honra ao novo herdeiro._
> 
> _Amavelmente,_
> 
> _Daenerys Nascida da Tormenta da Casa Targaryen, a Não Queimada, Mãe de Dragões, Khaleesi do Grande Mar Dothraki, Rainha de Mereen, Rainha dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens, Quebradora de Correntes, Senhora dos Sete Reinos."_

_ Jon? O que é? _ Sansa perguntou ansiosa. 

Jon suspirou. 

_ Daenerys marcha para Winterfell. 


	10. Mãe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria agradecer pelos kudos e perceber que eu não sou a única pessoa que fala português que ship Jonsa! hahahah Muito obrigado <3

Jon e Sansa conseguiam ouvir a guarnição de 400 homens marchando em direção aos seus portões da onde estavam, no pátio. E talvez, o som mais avassalador de todos, era o som de Drogon batendo suas asas e pousando seu corpo pesado dentro de seus muros. 

Os dois estavam em linha, com sua corte atrás deles e seus guardas ao seu lado, junto com o Meister.

Sansa tinha Edrick anilhado em seu peito, quando viu Daenerys descendo de cima do enorme monstro, ela o apertou mais forte contra o peito. Com a graça dos deuses, o bebê dormia. 

Quando a Rainha dos Sete Reinos se colocou em sua frente, junto com Jorah Mormont um pouco atrás dela, Sansa, Jon e o resto não tiveram opções além de se ajoelhar. Sansa se abaixou com dificuldade, mantendo o bebê seguro junto dela, e Jon a ajudou a levantar. 

_ Sobrinho! _ Daenerys exclamou enquanto Jon beijava sua mão. 

_ Winterfell é sua, Sua Graça. _ Jon respondeu com um meio sorriso. Daenerys pareceu satisfeita. 

Sua atenção agora era em Sansa e no pequeno bebê embrulhado em seus cobertores. 

_ Sansa, quanto tempo. A maternidade cai bem em você. 

Sansa sorriu e curvou a cabeça. 

_ É muito gentil, Sua Alteza. 

_ E este deve ser? _ A rainha indagou curiosa.

_ Edrick Stark Targaryen _ Jon respondeu com um tom de orgulho.

_ Vejo que o pequeno herdeiro leva os dois sobrenomes. _ Jorah Mormont comentou. 

_ E os próximos que virão também. _ Sansa ousou responder. 

O assunto parecia ter sido encerrado ali. 

_ É um lindo bebê. Desejo-lhe muita saúde! 

Jon e Sansa curvaram a cabeça em agradecimento. 

Sansa fez questão que todos os preparos para a chegada de uma rainha com sua corte estivessem em execução da maneira que planejara. Comida o suficiente para todos os homens da guarnição, mas sem retirar da cota dos soldados de Winterfell. Havia de ter também comida o suficiente para Drogon. 

_"O que um dragão come, de qualquer maneira?"_

_" O que ele quiser."_

Sansa por um segundo imaginou um punhado de pequenos ossos carbonizados embrulhados em um cobertor queimado com o sigil de um lobo gigante. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Por isso, haveria de ter comida o suficiente. 

Depois de todos estarem acomodados, Jon e Sansa foram convocados para uma reunião. 

Em seu próprio castelo. 

Sansa queria rir, queria dar um soco em uma parede, queria perder a cabeça! Aquele era seu _lar,_ seu castelo! 

_ Amor... _ Jon sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço até chegar no pé de seu ouvido, causando arrepios. _ Deixe, se ela quer uma reunião agora, que preparemos a sala então. Deixe, amor. Logo será apenas nós novamente. 

Com um longo suspiro, Sansa arrumou suas saias, deu o braço ao marido e seguiram para a grande sala onde Daenerys estava sentada ao centro, esperando Jon a se sentar à sua direita e Sansa à direita dele. 

_ Acho que temos que afirmar a linha de sucessão, sobrinho. _ Daenerys começou dizendo. _ Edrick também será o herdeiro dos sete reinos, assim como os irmãos que vierem depois, visto que... acidentes acontecem e não podemos correr o risco de deixar Westeros sem uma linha de sucessão clara. 

Sansa prendeu a respiração. 

_ Sabemos disso, Dany. _ Jon respondeu. _ Sabemos também que Winterfell precisa de um herdeiro, que será o próximo bebê que chegar a família. 

_ E se não houver nenhum outro filho? _ a rainha indagou com olhos violetas.

_ Nosso meister diz que Sansa não tem problemas em conceber. E se for o caso, os filhos de Edrick herdarão Winterfell. 

_ E então, quem herdaria o trono de ferro depois dele? _ indagaram. 

_ Ele é só um bebê! _ Sansa exclamou, chamando atenção da mesa para si. _ Creio que haverá mais filhos. Minha mãe teve cinco filhos saudáveis, sem nenhuma intercorrência. 

_ Uma coisa então está certa. Vocês precisam de mais filhos, aparentemente todo Westeros vai ser colonizado por vocês _ alguém da corte da rainha comentou entre risadas.

Houve um pequeno murmurinho que foi acalmado pela rainha. 

Daenerys de levantou, e todos seguiram, levantando com ela.

_ Eu, Daenerys Nascida da Tormenta da Casa Targaryen, a Não Queimada, Mãe de Dragões, Khaleesi do Grande Mar Dothraki, Rainha de Mereen, Rainha dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens, Quebradora de Correntes, Senhora dos Sete Reinos, declaro que Edrick Stark Targaryen virá a ser Rei, e seus descentes trarão prosperidade e segurança aos anos que virão. 

Um urro de comemorações se espalhou na sala, pessoas batiam na mesa, outros erguiam suas taças em comemoração ao pequeno príncipe herdeiro. 

As únicas vozes em silêncio eram as de Sansa e Jon, e ele se pronunciou apenas parar dar ordens do inicio do banquete e da bebida. 

Daenerys estava prestes a se recolher quando Sansa a interrompeu.

_ Minha Rainha, poderíamos conversar? 

Daenerys virou e arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Em particular. 

Em um dos cômodos adjacentes do salão havia uma pequena sala, com uma lareira a queimar e uma pesada mesa de madeira. Antes de se casar, ela passava muito tempo ali pensando em decisões que a levariam onde estava hoje. 

_ O que posso ajudar?

_ Quando o levará embora? 

Daenerys abriu a boca em surpresa.

_ Quando você enviará um corvo dizendo que meu filho terá que sair de seu lar e ir para uma capital que ele não conhece, e ainda por cima, para governar? Quando? _ Sansa não levantou o tom, não era uma tentativa de briga, era uma tentativa de negociação. 

_ Sansa... _ Daenery sentou. _ Ele precisa conhecer o local que vai governar e ensinar seus filhos a governar. Você deve entender isso. 

Ela assentiu.

_ Eu entendo, e concordo. Mas. _ Sansa puxou a mão da rainha _ Não tire meu filho de mim enquanto criança, deixe me vê-lo virar um homem dentro dessas paredes, correndo dentro desses pátios, rezando dentro desses bosques. _ houve uma pausa onde as duas se olharam nos olhos. Azul contra violeta. _ É só o que peço. _Deixe-me ver Edrick crescer._

Daenerys ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, abaixou o olhar e apertou a mão da mulher na sua frente. 

_ _Mhysa... __ Dany divagou ___ Era o que me chamavam... _ a rainha respondeu com um sorriso. _ Mãe. 

Sansa a olhou.

_ Eu entendo sua preocupação. _ Daenerys olhou para fora, onde Drogon descansava. _ Eu pude ver meus filhos crescerem e se tornarem o que são. 

Agora a rainha a fitava. 

_ E eu lhe agraciarei com o mesmo. 


	11. Efêmero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Jon?... kinda?

Sansa tinha sido chamada a dar de mamar à Edrick, e tinha se retirado do pequeno jantar onde estavam antes dele. 

Na mesa havia ficado apenas ele, Daenerys, junto com Jorah e Ser Davos. O jantar tinha um tom cordial de felicitações sobre o bebê, sobre a estabilidade do reino, das ações de mitigações de pós guerra, comentários e elogios vindos da longa expedição que Aegon tomara para Essos ( no qual Daenerys parecia realmente grata pela ausência do marido), noticias sobre casamentos em Westeros, e todas outras futilidades que podiam hoje se darem o luxo de debaterem em tranquilidade. Mas, Daenerys tinha outro olhar. 

Seus olhos tentavam encontrar os seus por mais que evitasse. Seu estômago se revirava toda vez que lembrava de como tinham passado toda a viagem para diplomacia fazendo sexo. Antes de tudo, antes do mundo acabar, antes de Edrick. Mas não antes de Sansa. Ele não conseguia pensar no que tinha feito à ela. Como ele poderia fingir que ela não o amava do jeito que _ele_ a amava?

_" _ Você fodeu a Rainha!" __ a voz de Sansa cortada por um choro preso na garganta veio à sua mente. 

Afastando seus pensamentos com um gole pesado de vinho, Jon terminou a sobremesa e decidiu esperar a Rainha terminar de comer antes de pedir licença para se retirar. Uma cordialidade que aprendera mesmo bastardo quando menino em Winterfell. 

Daenerys terminou sua refeição, se levantou e dispensou todos da sala de jantar. 

Menos _ele._

_ Jon _ ela disse, em um tom quase amanteigado, quando a sala estava vazia _ Eu gostaria de alguns momentos com você a sós. 

Ele se virou para Dany, que se aproximava, com seus olhos violetas pairando sobre os seus. Seu corpo não sabia responder ao calor que se iniciava em sua barriga. Não conseguia fugir, mas também não queria ficar. 

_ Dany _ ele respondeu quando sentiu ela tão perto que suas respirações quase se emaranhavam. 

Ela passou seus pequenos braços pelo seu peitoral, alisando o sigilo de lobo gigante, deslizando até a barra da cintura onde se encontrava o símbolo do dragão de três cabeças gravado em bordado. 

_"O lobo ao lado do peito e o dragão ao lado da espada."_ _ Daenerys pensou consigo em um tom melancólico. 

_ Eu sinto sua falta... Eu sinto falta dos nossos dias em Pedra do Dragão. Você se lembra, Jon? _ ela indagava com estranha animação.

Jon lembrava. Lembrava da sensação de tê-la em seus braços completamente, de sentir o desejo tomar controle da sua cabeça e de suas decisões, do amargo gosto da culpa que vinha depois. Ele lembrava, sim. 

Então, Jon levou seus braços ate os ombros da rainha, olhando em seus olhos violeta.

Daenerys sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Eles estavam tão próximos agora que ela podia beija-lo. A Rainha fechou os olhos. 

Um leve aperto em seus ombros a fez abrir os olhos, olhando para Jon, que a fitava com o que ela só podia entender como como sobriedade. 

_ Dany... Não. 

Ele balançou a cabeça e recolheu seus braços, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso e uma cortesia antes de sair pela pesada porta. 


	12. Sobriedade.

_ Sua Graça. _ Sansa fez uma cortesia segurando Edrick em seu colo. 

_ Sua Graça. _ Jon repetiu, beijando a mão da Rainha. 

Daenerys assentiu e sorriu, forçando uma simpatia por baixo dos olhos cansados e violetas. Agora em cima de Drogon, ela parecia mais uma miragem. Ou um pesadelo. 

Sansa suspirou aliviada quando os portões se fecharam e toda a corte da Rainha dos Sete Reinos estava na estrada do rei, partindo para Porto Real, ou Pedra do Dragão, para ser sincera, Sansa não poderia se importar menos. 

Aninhando o bebê em seu colo, ela começou a fazer seu caminho de volta.

_ Sansa. _ Jon interrompeu, chamando sua atenção. _ Podemos conversar? 

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. 

_ Claro... O assunto tem urgência? _ ela indagou. 

_ Não _ ele sorriu vagamente, seus olhos indo do rosto da esposa para Edrick, que o observava atentamente. _ Pode esperar após a janta. 

Sansa o investigou, olhando suas feições com cuidado. Jon não era bom em mentir, seu rosto deixava passar mais emoção do que ele gostaria de admitir, e Sansa com o passar dos anos tinha aprendido o delicado jogo de ler rostos e identificar mentiras. 

_ Acho que não deve esperar para depois da janta. _ ela levantou o queixo. _ Deixarei Edrick no berçário. Nos encontramos no solar. 

Jon não pode fazer nada a não ser assentir. 

Sansa sentia seu estômago se revirar. 

_"Dizeram que os dois ficaram à sós no jantar. Só os dois no salão, pode imaginar?" _ a gorda mulher riu"_

É claro que ela não era surda, e muito menos inocente em relação a estadia da Rainha em Winterfell. Ela lembrava ainda, muito claramente, de como se sentiu quando Jon voltou de Pedra do Dragão, depois de ter ido para lá pedindo ajuda. Mas, talvez fosse essa a sina de Jon. _Ir como um pedinte e voltar como um rei._ Era como a vida foi se desvencilhando para seu marido, um bastardo de Winterfell para um Príncipe Targaryen. E Sansa o amava tanto! 

Por isso, a chance de ter seu coração ferido por suas ações irresponsáveis a deixava atordoada, com sua pele rastejando em seus músculos. 

_ M' lady _ a babá fez uma cortesia enquanto pegava Edrick. 

_ Ele já mamou, Eddan. Deve dormir em pouco tempo se ficar quietinho. _ Sansa sorriu e beijou a mão de seu bebê.

_ Sim, m'lady. _ com outra cortesia, Eddan saiu em direção ao berço com Edrick. 

Sansa suspirou e fez seu caminho até o solar, entrando no quarto iluminado pelas longas janelas. 

_Oh. _ ela exclamou ao ver que Jon já a esperava sentado em sua poltrona, com duas taças de vinho e uma jarra de o que ela só poderia reconhecer como dourado da árvore. 

_ Não esperava que já estaria aqui. _ela explicou a surpresa. 

Jon sorriu soltando o ar de seus pulmões e a ofereceu uma das taças quando ela se sentou de frente á ele. 

_ Então? 

_ Sansa... Eu gostaria de esclarecer... O que houve entre Daenerys e eu. _ Jon falou em pausas, sem saber como preencher as lacunas de silêncio com as palavras certas. 

Sansa se endireitou na cadeira, tomou um longo gole do vinho e estudou o rosto de seu marido novamente. Apreensão.

Ela novamente arqueou a sobrancelha, em um gesto que o fizesse entender que era para continuar falando. 

_ Eu sai daqui confuso aquele dia. Tínhamos uma nova chance de vencermos aquela maldita guerra contra os Outros, nós tínhamos tomado Winterfell de volta, vencido os Bolton... Eu deixei Winterfell em suas mãos por que sabia que merecia mais que eu. Eu pedi ajuda e quando vi que Daenerys mais me ajudava quando eu mais sorria, ou a cortejava, ou... _ ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. _ Eu consegui o que eu queria, mas a que custa, Sansa? Eu não a amava. E como amaria? Tendo deixado todo meu coração com você aqui no norte? 

Sansa respirou fundo, suas mãos tremiam. 

_ Eu nem sabia quem eu era, Sansa. Eu pensava que era seu irmão! Consegue imaginar o quão maldito eu era?! Eu sou?! 

_ Não! _ dessa vez ela se posicionou. _ Você não é maldito. _ ela tomou suas mãos e entrelaçou com as dela. _ Eu o amava também, isso também me faz maldita? 

Ele a olhou e sorriu de lado. 

_ Você? Nunca. 

Ele levou sua mão até o rosto da esposa, o acariciando. 

_ Mas por que isso agora? Essas explicações? 

_ Por que, Sansa... Daenerys me procurou quando esteve aqui. Depois do jantar. _ ele esclareceu. 

Um gelo percorreu a espinha de Sansa, ela sentia sua mente girar com a gargalhada da gorda mulher que trabalhava nas cozinhas. 

_ Não fizemos nada, amor. _ ele se apressou em dizer. _ Mas eu queria te contar, você como minha senhora e esposa tem direito de saber. _ ele admitiu. 

Ela assentiu e tomou mais um longo gole de vinho. Sorrindo quando Jon fez o mesmo, bebendo sua taça em questão de segundos. 

_Jon. _ Sansa chamou sua atenção. _ Obrigada. 

Ela sorriu. 

_ Aye, de nada. 

_ Não, eu realmente digo isso. Obrigada. Por ser tão bom para mim e Edrick, tão bom para seu povo e reino. _ ela largou a taça e se aproximou, acariciando o rosto de Jon. Seus traços fortes e nortenhos, seus olhos escuros que a fitavam, sua boca e seus lábios, cheios e convidativos. 

Jon aproximou seu rosto e tomou delicadamente os lábios da esposa para si. Entrelaçando seus dedos nos compridos cabelos ruivos da sua esposa, o apertando levemente enquanto o beijo aprofundava. Sansa sentou em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado da sua cintura, dando-lhe a chance se senti-la quente para ele. Enquanto Jon a beijava, ele só conseguia sentir seu coração rugir em seu peito, a cada batida um grito de amor. 

Sansa sentia seu próprio corpo responder aos beijos, sua respiração ofegante, a delicada sensação em seu ventre que apenas fazia querer mais e mais tudo que Jon podia oferece-la. 

Entre beijos demorados, ela pediu em uma voz rouca.

_ Jon, me dê mais um bebê. 


	13. Ciclo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo, vai mais alguns capítulos pra vocês <3

_ Algo não está certo. _ Sansa resmungou, puxando as cobertas e se deitando na cama.

Jon arqueou a sobrancelha. 

_ Já é o quarto mês que tentamos e não conseguimos engravidar, Jon. _ ela explicou, cruzando os braços.

Sansa nunca pensou que engravidar podia ser uma dificuldade, toda vida ela via como algo que acontecia no pior dos descuidos. Tinha sido relativamente fácil engravidar nas ultimas vezes. Claramente o problema era com ela, Ramsay e Jon não encontraram dificuldades.

O pensamento quase trouxe lágrimas em seus olhos, então ela só focou na conhecida cólica em seu ventre. 

_ Amor. _ Jon se sentou na cama, encostando sua testa nos ombros de Sansa, e depois, depositando um leve beijo em seu pescoço. _ Não se preocupe, Edrick não tem um ano ainda e nós sempre podemos tentar, afinal... _ Jon sorriu malicioso e apertou a ponta do nariz da esposa quando esta lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. 

_ Está tudo bem, San. Não há por que se preocupar, mas se quiser sempre podemos falar com Sam, ou Val... 

Sansa analisou a proposta, descruzando os braços.

_ Tentaremos mais um mês. Um mês e se não acontecer, falaremos com alguém. _ ela decidiu, se deitando no peito de Jon, que começou a fazer um lento cafuné. 

_ Como minha senhora quiser. _ ele riu. 

_ Isso não lhe preocupa? Nenhum pouquinho? _ Sansa indagou. 

_ Nenhum pouquinho. _ Jon assentiu. _ Não há por que se preocupar. Eu e você não tivemos nenhum problema em fazer Edrick, o que há leva a pensar que teríamos problemas com qualquer outro bebê que vai vir? 

_"_ Por que tomei tanto chá da lua que envenenei meu útero?" __ Sansa pensou consigo mesma. 

_ Eu não sei! _ Sansa bufou. _ Minha mãe pariu um bebê após o outro! Por que comigo seria diferente? 

_ Sansa, minha mãe morreu dando a luz, assim como a mãe da sua mãe. _ Jon relembrou, em um tom quase sem brincadeira _ E o que tem haver? Sua mãe teve 5 filhos sem problemas e eu e você conseguimos fazer lindos bebês, e se minha senhora continuar tão preocupada com isso ainda esta noite nós podemos tentar. _ Jon mais uma vez sorriu malicioso, prendendo uma risada enquanto beliscava delicadamente o mamilo de Sansa. 

_ Você tem razão. _Como sempre_ _ ela omitiu a ultima parte. _ Tudo ficará bem, é só que... _ _"Eu tenho medo que Daenerys me tire meu único filho. Tenho medo de deixar Winterfell sem herdeiros." __ Eu queria muito um bebê. _ Sansa mentiu. 

Jon beijou o topo de sua cabeça e afirmou. 

_ Tudo ficará bem. _ ele fechou seus olhos, pensando em Sansa grávida e como linda ela era. 

E Sansa, quando finalmente fechou os olhos, tudo que ela conseguia pensar era no sangue que escorria no meio de suas coxas, e de como ela queria que parasse. 


	14. Undermine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Mormont está viva nesse universo da fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obrigado pelos kudos e pelos acessos na fanfic <3  
> vocês sao demais!

Jon e Sansa tinham ido para Bear Island em comemoração ao décimo quinto aniversário de Lyanna Mormont. Eles não podiam negar apareceram às comemorações, e talvez, tirando a parte de deixarem Edrick em Winterfell _(there must be always a stark in winterfell),_ a viagem até não parecia uma ideia ruim. 

Chegando lá foram recepcionados por uma Lyanna Mormont muito mais alta do que viram na ultima vez. Com o mesmo sorriso debaixo da do rosto carrancudo. 

_ Meu Lorde, Minha Senhora _ ela disse quando levantou da cortesia. _ Bem vindos a Bear Island, nós preparamos um quarto para vocês, deve ter sido uma viagem cansativa. 

Sansa suspirou e forçou um sorriso cortês. Ela passou a viagem inteira de barco em perfeito estado. Enquanto no primeiro dia de viagem até Jon foi para a proa do barco vomitar, Sansa parecia ser a única no qual a tontura do balanço do barco não a levou para a proa ao lado de Jon. Para sua _infelicidade_ e _tristeza_.

_ Foi uma viagem e tanto, Minha Senhora _ Jon sorriu e assentiu, agradecendo aos cômodos recebidos. 

Bear Island tinha cheiro de mar. E Sansa até gostava do vento gelado misturado com maresia que deixava seus cabelos emaranhados e sua pele salgada. Era até um pouco confortante. Quando estava em Porto Real, ela olhava os navios de diversos tipos, diversas velas e diversos produtos dentro, entrando e saindo da baía em direção ao mar. Ela sentava e sentia o sol e o cheiro do mar, _e de sangue, e merda e mijo e sangue e morte e tudo que há de pior no mundo._ Mas era uma distração. 

_ Gostou da vista? Eu imaginei que gostaria. _ Jon sorriu, beijando o topo da cabeça de Sansa que estava sentada no batente da janela. 

_ Eu gosto do vento gelado. _ ela sorriu simplesmente. 

Jon sorriu de lado. 

_Eu imagino que sim. _ ele tirou suas luvas e continuou _ Vamos receber um banquete hoje a noite, irão trazer um banho para você daqui a pouco. 

Ela sorriu e levantou do batente, indo para perto de Jon. 

_ Tome um banho comigo. _ ela convidou, passando os braços pelos ombros do marido e o abraçando. 

Jon fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos de Sansa. _ Eu bem que gostaria, mas tenho que me encontrar com alguns representantes da guarnição de Lyanna. _ ele abriu os olhos, abraçando Sansa pela cintura. _ Mas logo estaremos juntos e sozinhos, a noite passará rápido. 

Quando Jon fechou a porta, tudo que Sansa conseguia pensar era em como Edrick estaria se sentindo sozinho em casa e que essa seria provavelmente a ultima vez que ele não viria junto em alguma viagem. Agora com um pouco mais de um ano, Edrick já não era mais um pequeno e imóvel bebê. Alguns dentinhos já haviam aparecido, ele já sabia engatinhar e com ajuda já dava alguns passos. E junto com a idade de Edrick vinham os comentários de quando o novo bebê iria dar as caras. Sansa apenas sorria em seco e respondia: _"Logo."_

Quando não conseguiram engravidar quando planejaram Sansa até pensou em recorrer ajuda, mas tinha muita vergonha. Desconfiança. Daenerys jamais poderia saber que ela estaria tendo dificuldades para conceber. Então, decidiram que iriam meter o máximo que pudessem e rezariam pelo melhor. 

Mas era uma mentira afirmar que a tentativa falhar por um segundo bebê não tinha mexido um pouco com o casamento dos dois. 

O banquete era farto em peixes e frutos do mar, aves, porco, molhos, salada de alga. Jon e Sansa tinham comido até sentirem as roupas apertarem, era indiscutível o sabor das comidas de lá. 

_ Agradeça seu cozinheiro _ Sansa disse levantando a taça de vinho. _ Acho que comi para as próximas semanas!

O salão riu. 

_ Levaremos sua palavra para a cozinha, pode deixar. _ Lyanna levantou a taça e brindou no ar com Sansa. 

_ Bem, vamos ao que interessa. _ Lyanna começou a falar em alto tom. Todos pararam de comer e prestaram atenção. 

_ Como se sentimos em relação à Daenerys Targaryen? _ Lyanna deu um longo gole no seu vinho. O clima era tenso, pois a linha tênue entre uma opinião e um motim era perigosamente próxima. 

_ Minha Senhora _ Jon começou _ Acho que dado as circunstancias...

_ Ela arruinou Porto Real. _ Lyanna rebateu. 

_ E nos ajudou a vencer a guerra contra os outros. _ Jon levantou o tom. _ E é minha tia, Lady Lyanna. _ ele finalizou.

Lyanna levantou o queixo, quase em sinal de desafio. 

_ Eu entendo que o sobrenome dela pode assustar... E o que aconteceu foi imperdoável... _ Sansa começou. _ Entendo sua preocupação. 

Isso bastou para que outros murmurinhos começassem e o ponto da conversa se perdesse, quando mais uma rodada de peixe frito e cerveja preta chegou. 

_ Vamos? _ Jon perguntou, com a mandíbula cerrada. Sem esperar por uma resposta ele levantou, brindou Lyanna e pediu permissão para se retirarem. Sansa o seguiu sem retrucar. 

Quando chegaram no quarto, Jon tirou seu casaco pesado o jogando no chão do quarto enquanto reclamou:

_ Por que você me enfraqueceu no meio do banquete, Sansa? Esqueceu que eu sou a merda de um Targaryen? 

Sansa se assustou com a explosão. 

_ Daenerys colocou fogo em Porto Real, Jon. É verdade, o que eu poderia fazer? _ ela jogou as mãos para o ar. _ Fingisse que nunca aconteceu? 

_ Você poderia não ter falado nada. _ ele retrucou, cerrando os punhos. 

_ Eu irei falar quantas vezes eu achar que eu deva, Jon. _ dessa vez foi Sansa quem cerrou os punhos. _ Eu sou tão guardiã do norte quanto você! 

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, a tensão no ar era tão palpável que se podia sentir, quente, pesada.

Jon se aproximou, e em um quase ataque de furia, tomou o rosto da esposa para si, beijando-a com força. 

Sansa não podia e nem queria resistir. Jon a apertava em todos os lugares que eram bons, apertando seus cabelos entre seus dedos, a fazendo arfar. 

_ Tira a porcaria da roupa, agora! _ ele rosnou enquanto tirava suas próprias roupas. 

Em pouco tempo Sansa estava nua em sua frente, com os lábios vermelhos e peito arfante. 

_"Linda"_ _ ele pensou. 

Novamente Jon a beijou, chupando sua língua, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Seus dedos brincavam com o seio direito direito de Sansa, beliscando os mamilos, a fazendo soltar baixos gemidos de prazer. 

Com um leve empurrão, Sansa deitou na cama e Jon se apressou em abrir suas pernas, dando leves e longos beijos em suas coxas, até chegar na boceta rosada da esposa, molhada e quente para ele. Com calma, Jon a abriu com os dedos e levemente passou a língua no clitoris, arrancando um gemido demorado de Sansa. Jon adorava chupar a esposa, sentir seu gosto, senti-la gozar na sua cara, sentir ela arfando e gemendo o seu nome. Jon sentia que poderia morrer assim. 

Não demorou muito para que Sansa começasse a rebolar e pedir para que Jon finalmente a fodesse. 

_ Pede mais alto. _ ele murmurou enquanto olhava para ela. 

_ Por favor, amor. Me fode! 

Jon deu uma risadinha e se colocou em cima de Sansa, encaixando seu pau na entrada molhada e entrando de uma vez só. 

_ Assim? _ ele perguntou em tom malicioso, suas próprias palavras esganadas pelo prazer. 

Sansa respondeu com um gemido e assentiu com a cabeça. Jon segurou uma perna de Sansa com uma mão e com a outra os seus cabelos compridos, puxando-os e fazendo Sansa expor seu pescoço. 

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, cada um consumido demais em prazer para falar alguma coisa. Até que Sansa pediu para gozar, e Jon levou a mão que estava nos cabelos de Sansa para seu pescoço e apertou levemente, foi o suficiente para levar Sansa ao orgasmo. 

E logo em seguida, Jon gozou com força e fundo na esposa. 

Com as respirações pesadas, os dois deitaram lado a lado na cama, com Sansa em seu peito, Jon começou a fazer cafuné, e Sansa acariciava seu peitoral. 

Jon sabia que não demoraria para Sansa dormir. 

Ele a amava tanto que fazia seu coração doer as vezes. 

_ Lembre-se que nossos filhos também são Targaryen, Sansa. _ ele sussurrou para o nada, Sansa já havia dormido. 

Mas algo no universo havia ouvido-o e rido dele, por que naquela noite Sansa conceberia gêmeos. 


	15. Preces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente, primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora de atualizar a fanfic, mas entendam, foi meu período de férias, pré tcc do namorado, ultimo tempinho que nós tínhamos pra se curtir antes da volta da rotina, enfim, resolvi aproveitar mesmo e espero que vocês tenham feito o mesmo <3
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo, mil beijos!

Sansa e Jon desceram dos seus cavalos quase num pulo, com os corações acelerados. 

> _" Meu Lorde e Lady de Winterfell,_
> 
> _É com um tremendo pesar que com este corvo lhes aviso que Edrick aparenta ter erupções na pele, coceira e febre, deixando claro que o pequeno lorde tem a catapora._
> 
> _Estamos fazendo de tudo ao nosso alcance e, por mais que esteja incomodado pela febre, o pequeno lorde aparenta estar recuperando a saúde."_

Era o ultimo dia de viagem em terra quando a caravana recebeu este corvo vindo de Winterfell. Para ganhar tempo, eles decidiram vir para Winterfell antes da caravana, com alguns guardas de confiança para sua segurança. 

Sansa não conseguia ainda processar tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela e Jon tinham acabado de voltar de uma viagem que foi tão necessária e gostosa para os dois - eles foram de fazer amor nas piscinas quentes de Bear Island para cavalgar um dia inteiro para poderem cuidar do seu bebê adoecido. 

Alguns criados e lordes estavam na recepção, mas Sansa não tinha nenhuma vontade de cortesias. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu quase correndo em direção ao quarto de Edrick, gritando pela ama, ignorando seu corpo todo doer. Jon estava ao seu lado, com seu semblante sereno e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. 

Quando entraram no quartinho escuro e quente de seu bebê, Sansa se encaminhou até o bercinho com o coração pesado. Ela conseguia ouvir a respiração pesada do pequeninho, a testa suada em febre, seu pequeno corpo coberto por erupções vermelhas, do topo da testa até os dedinhos dos pés. Sansa teve que segurar todo o controle que tinha dentro de si para não desabar ali mesmo. Edrick não tinha nem um ano, quais seriam as chances? 

Jon liberou a ama, e ficaram só os dois, segurando os pequenos dedinhos de Edrick em suas mãos. 

_ Bebê, mamãe está aqui. _ Sansa sussurrou, e o Edrick lentamente abriu os olhos. Jon e Sansa não puderam deixar de sorrir. _ E papai também. _ Jon apertou a mão de Edrick, como que assegurasse para o filho que ele estava ali. 

Com uma batida na porta, o Meister entra com suas pesadas correntes e manto cinza. 

_ Meu lorde, minha senhora, ficamos felizes que Edrick aceita mamar de bom grado, está se alimentando. É um bom sinal. 

O coração de Sansa se apertou, ela odiava deixar Edrick sob os cuidados de amas de leite.

_ E o que mais podemos fazer? _ Jon indagou. 

_ Nós continuaremos a tentar abaixar a febre, cuidaremos da pele para que não haja cicatrizes. E, tentaremos que a catapora não se espalhe pelo castelo. 

Sansa tinha pego um vez quando criança, há muitos anos atrás, mas não lembrava se Jon também já tivera. 

_ Jon, você já teve? Você se lembra? _ Sansa perguntou, voltando os olhos para Edrick, que voltou a dormir.

_ Me disseram que sim, quando eu era menor que Edrick, talvez. _ Jon respondeu. 

Sansa então voltou a atenção para o marido.

_ Menor que Edrick? _ ela repetiu surpresa. 

_ Ele está nos melhores cuidados, senhora. Assim como o pai, Edrick ficará bem. _ O meister respondeu, e com um aceno, saiu e fechou a porta atras de si. 

Finalmente estavam sozinhos, Sansa apertou Jon com força, num abraço apertado, e então, deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem. De cansaço, medo, dor no corpo, ela não sabia qual das razões para as lágrimas. 

_ Você precisa de uma janta, um banho e um bom descanso, amor _ Jon falou enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça de Sansa. _ Assim que tiver comido e tomado um banho nós colocaremos Edrick para dormir conosco. 

Sansa fechou os olhos, contente com a possibilidade de amamentar seu bebê. 

_ Está bem. _ ela concordou, olhando mais uma vez para o berço, se esticou e deu um beijo nas bochechas rosadas de Edrick, que mesmo ainda pequeno, parecia tão grande desde a última vez que o vira, quase uma quinzena. 

Quando Jon retornou ao quarto com Edrick nos braços, Sansa podia jurar sentir seu coração bater fora do peito. 

Edrick imediatamente reconhece o cheiro da mãe e chama por ela, esticando seus braços e chorando. Sansa o pega, o aninha em seu colo, e o enche de beijos. 

A febre persistia, e as erupções na pele de Edrick ainda estavam avermelhadas, e pela irritação do bebê, ainda coçavam. Quando Sansa ofereceu seu seio, Edrick relaxou, abriu os olhos, fitando a mãe e o pai com curiosidade. Jon falava com ele, em uma voz baixa e animada, Dizendo que mal esperava que ele estivesse melhor para eles darem uma volta com Fantasma pelo bosque. Edrick, as vezes, largava do seio e dava um sorriso, ainda banguela (mas não por muito tempo). Sansa sentia o coração tão cheio e feliz, que as preocupações de ainda não ter conseguido gestar mais um bebê tinham passado despercebidas. 

Quando Edrick fechou os olhos e dormiu, Sansa o entregou para Jon, que o colocou em seu peito, dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Edrick, embalando seu sono. 

Sansa começou a abrir suas gavetas, pegando os materiais que conseguia achar. 

_ Amor, o que vai fazer uma hora dessas? _ Jon indagou, quase em um sussurro. 

_ Eu preciso fazer um circulo de oração para Edrick. Minha mãe fez um para Brann e um para Rickon quando ele teve uma febre forte ainda muito pequeno. _ ela explicou, começando a entortar alguns galhos secos em força de um circulo, com sete cristais simbolizando os sete deuses. 

Jon observou Sansa cantarolar alguns hinos que ela aprendera com a fé dos Sete de sua mãe, enquanto, incansavelmente, trançava os galhos secos, cristais e fios. O circulo finalmente pegando forma. 

E então, Jon reconhece, de um momento muito distante na sua memória, um circulo muito parecido com esse, pendurado em sua cama quando não devia ter mais que um ou dois anos de idade. 

_ Sua mãe fez um para mim também. _ Sansa o olhou com curiosidade, quase surpresa.

Caitlyn Stark não era um assunto muito recorrente nas conversas dos dois. Por mais que fosse falada com muito respeito por ambos, Sansa e Jon. 

Sansa se aproxima de Jon e Edrick na cama, com o circulo em suas mãos. 

_ Apenas uma mãe pode fazer para um filho. _ Sansa sussurrou, olhando as feições de Jon com cuidado. 

Jon engoliu em seco, engolindo junto algumas lagrimas e olhou para Edrick, incapacitado de falar alguma coisa. 

_`Eu te amo, Jon. Eu te amo demais. _ é tudo que ela consegue responder, antes de beijar a testa de Jon e as mãozinhas de Edrick, e se dirigir para o berço, onde ela coloca o circulo, se apegando ao seu amor de mãe e a sua fé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quem não gosta de um momento bem família, né??????
> 
> Espero que gostem, acompanhem.  
> Acreditem, virão mais capítulos, com mais frequência, agora que ta tudo voltando pra rotina.  
> Beijos mil!
> 
> XxX im a slut for comments XxX


	16. Plenitude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Espero que gostem.

Quando finalmente se curou totalmente da catapora, Edrick já não era um bebê tão pequeninho assim. 

Suas pernas gordinhas, sempre insistindo em se esticar e se manter em pé, e de pouquinho em pouquinho, foi dando seus primeiros passos. Suas mãos levando tudo que encontrava para a boca. Seus olhos sempre seguindo Jon, Sansa ou Fantasma, fitando-os com curiosidade e amor. 

_ Acho que deveríamos leva-lo até o bosque, para ele conhecer a neve. 

_ Jon, Edrick _conhece_ a neve. _ Sansa respondeu, dando uma leve risada enquanto trançava seu cabelo. 

_ Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. _ Jon franziu o nariz, se aproximando da esposa e a abraçando pela cintura. _ Vamos Sans, vai ser bom pra ele tomar um ar fresco. O coitadinho tem ficado dentro do castelo há dias! 

Sansa terminou a trança e se virou para Jon. 

_ Depois da soneca, amor. _ ela concordou, apontando com a cabeça para o berço, onde ele dormia. Jon não pode conter o sorriso ao ver o circulo de oração ainda pendurado acima do berço. 

_ Me chame quando estiverem prontos. _ Jon beijou a cabeça de Sansa _ Estarei no pátio com Fantasma. 

Sansa sorriu e ele saiu do quarto. 

Enquanto passava pelos corredores até o pátio, guardas e empregados faziam a cortesia e o cumprimentava com reverência. Isso era um dos aspectos mais difíceis que Jon encontrou quando foi legitimado, quando sentou-se como Lord Commander na Patrulha da Noite, quando foi casou-se e tornou-se lorde. 

As pessoas agora o _enxergavam_.

Por anos Jon andou nos mesmos corredores, dia e noite, como um invisível. Ninguém o parava e perguntava onde estava indo, se precisava de algo. Ninguém o cumprimentava, ninguém se curvava perante à ele. Mas isso era antes. Antes da guerra, antes de morrer, antes de Daenerys, antes de ter uma mãe com um nome e rosto. Antes de ter Sansa. 

Antes disso tudo, Jon _Snow_ não era ninguém memorável, ninguém que seria motivo de composições de canções, de torneios em seu nome. Mesmo sendo exatamente a mesma pessoa que Jon _Targaryen._

Quando menos percebeu, preso em pensamentos, Fantasma apareceu ao seu lado, cheirando e lambendo sua mão, como se o acordasse do transe.

_ Aye, garoto. _ Jon sorriu, acariciando o pelo branco e molhado de neve no lobo. _ Hoje nós vamos dar um passeio, eu, você, Sansa e Edrick, se comporte. Tente não matar nada na frente da criança. _ Jon brincou.

Antes que Jon pudesse ter alguma reação, Fantasma levantou a cabeça em direção a entrada do pátio e foi na direção do alvo. Sansa, com Edrick no colo, enrolado em um casaco de peles com o dobro do seu tamanho. 

O lobo foi na direção do par, como que se estivesse animado de ve-los ali. 

_ Oi, garoto! _ Sansa o cumprimentou, se agachando em sua frente para poder coçar atrás de suas orelhas. Edrick também parecia animado, chacoalhando o corpinho dentro do casaco. _ Diz "oi", Edrick _ Sansa o colocou em direção ao lobo, que delicadamente lambeu a ponta do nariz da criança, fazendo Edrick soltar uma risada estridente, assustando Fantasma e o fazendo ir em direção à Jon. 

_ Talvez mais baixo da próxima, bebê _ Jon brincou, se aproximando dos dois. 

Sansa entregou Edrick para Jon, que o carregava em um braço enquanto o outro oferecia à esposa. E em passos lentos, de baixo de uma leve neve, eles seguiram até o bosque. 

Sentindo a presença dos represeiros, Sansa e Jon respiraram fundo, em puro respeito e referência. O bosque era tudo que permanecera como era. Antes de _tudo._

Quando a neve deu lugar a um chão mais firme, aos pés da Árvore Coração, Jon colocou Edrick no chão e apontou para o rosto que parecia chorar no tronco da árvore. 

_ Essa é a Árvore Coração, um dos represeiros do bosque de Winterfell, filho. São os representantes da Antiga Fé. _ Jon sorriu com a total falta de atenção de Edrick _ Eu nunca fui muito bom em contar lições históricas. _ ele deu de ombro, se ajoelhando ao lado do filho. _ Apenas quero que saiba que são importantes. 

Sansa andou alguns metros a frente e se abaixou, chamando pelo filho. 

Edrick então tirou a atenção dos flocos de neve que caiam em seu casaco e olhou para a mãe com um sorriso. 

_ Vem, Edrick, vem. _ ela chamou novamente. 

A criança então firmou os pézinhos no chão e deu pequenos e desajeitados passos em direção á sua mãe. 

Quando Edrick a alcançou Sansa o pegou no colo e o jogou no ar, falando palavras de amor e incentivo. 

_ Ele é um garotinho de muita sorte. _ uma voz conhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo, totalmente desconhecida soou do outro lado do bosque. 

Jon e Sansa olharam em direção á Bran, sentado em sua cadeira.

_ Bran?! _ Jon indagou. 

_ Como? Como chegou até aqui? _ Sansa perguntou, quase atropelando a fala de Jon. 

_ Edrick é realmente um garotinho de muita sorte. _ Bran ignorou as perguntas. _ E será ainda melhor com os que estão por vir. 

Bran desceu o olhar para a barriga de Sansa, que ainda não mostrava sinal algum de gravidez, mas ela, instintivamente, colocou as mãos sobre o ventre, como se quisesse barrar qualquer coisa.

Jon se aproximou de Bran, se abaixando e carinhosamente colocando suas mãos nas mãos dele. 

_ Bran, Sansa e eu estamos tentando por um bebê ha algum tempo. _ Jon sentiu a necessidade de explicar.

Mas Bran, que até então olhava fixamente para os olhos de Sansa, revezando com sua barriga, desviou o foco e olhou para Jon. 

_ Eu sei. E vocês conseguiram. _ a voz mal tinha emoção. 

Sansa não conseguia processar nada que havia sido dito, então ela pegou Edrick no colo, se aproximando de Bran e Jon.

Ela não sabia nem como e nem por que Bran estava lá, mas ela estava tão feliz de ve-lo. 

Ela também não sabia como processar a notícia que ela estava grávida novamente. Ela estava tão apreensiva com a saúde de Edrick que tinha certeza que os dias de atraso de seu ciclo eram estresse. 

Quando estava perto o suficiente para Bran tocar sua barriga, ele solta as palavras que tirariam o chão de Sansa por alguns momentos:

_ E são dois. 


	17. Dever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de uma pausa estamos de volta. Gostaria de ressaltar que não tenho presa para terminar a fanfic. Escrever cada capítulo é uma sessão de terapia e desestress para mim, então, pretendo continuar.  
> Espero que entendam e continuem acompanhando.

Sor Halt desceu de seu cavalo aos pés da grande porta de Winterfell, sua respiração ofegante e um semblante preocupado. 

_ Preciso falar com Lorde de Winterfell, imediatamente. 

A batida na porta assustou Edrick que estava atentamente prestando atenção no seu cavalo de madeira. Jon e Sansa viraram a atenção do filho para um dos guardas, acompanhado de Sor Halt, responsável pelas rondas em Wintertown e pelas estradas adjuntas que levam até a entrada ou saída de Winterfell e arredores. 

_ Meu Senhor, minha Senhora. Notícias de Wintertown, um pequeno número de homens saquearam uma estadia nessa madrugada. Roubaram o que tinham, estupraram as mulheres e atearam fogo. Não sobreviveu ninguém. 

Sansa prendeu o fôlego, mas continuou atenta. 

_Conseguimos segui-los à cavalo, estão escondidos na parte da floresta mais ao norte, mas estávamos em menor número. Decidimos por não atacar sem antes procurar por seus conselhos. São homens nortenhos e alguns homens que vieram junto com a guerra, alguns de Porto Real. 

_ Quantos são? _ Jon se manifestou.

_ Uns 15, 20 homens. _ Sor Halt respondeu. 

Jon respirou fundo e olhou para Sansa, que agora tinha Edrick sentado em seu colo. Em uma troca de olhares, os dois tomaram uma decisão. 

_ Selem os cavalos, marcharemos o mais rápido possível. Crimes como esses não devem ficar impunes. Não do norte, não por homens do norte. Traga sua guarnição.

Enquanto estava sob o cavalo, que cavalgava na estrada, rodeado de neve, Jon se lembrou de quando ia com Ned Stark cumprir seu dever. _O homem que dá a sentença é o homem que balança a espada._ Ele, mais do que tudo, gostaria de entender o que leva homens a virarem monstros. Fome, guerra, miséria, loucura, caráter? Jon havia conhecido de todos os tipos de homens, e de todos os tipos de monstros. Mas o hibrido que é um homem se transformar em monstro as vezes tirava seu sono. O que tinha levado seu avó a cometer tantos erros, a virar menos que humano, mais que monstro? Ficaria ele igual Aerys? Enlouquecido e sanguinário? Seria seu sangue amaldiçoado como diziam? Teria ele passado isso para Edrick? Ou para os bebês que viriam? 

Imerso em pensamentos, Jon não prestava atenção no papo que vinha para preencher o silêncio por parte de alguns de seus homens. Mas quando chegaram em um ponto próximo de onde estaria o esconderijo, Fantasma ouriçou o pelo e mostrou os dentes. 

Farejando o ar e rosnando baixo, Fantasma olhava em direção á um pequeno ponto de luz que só poderia ser uma fogueira. 

Em silêncio, Jon desmontou de seu cavalo e colocou seu foco em Fantasma, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem, seu senso de olfato aguçar, e ele quase podia sentir o calor da veia jugular de uns dos homens escondidos que estava escondido entre arbustos secos. Muito mais perto do que imaginavam. 

Em um movimento súbito, Jon desembainhou a espada bem em tempo de poder reagir a um ataque armado de um dos homens. A guarnição que Sor Halt trouxe consigo, de mais ou menos 30 homens também se prepararam para a altercação. 

No final das contas, dos 15 homens, 12 foram mortos durante combate, com membros dilacerados por espadas e pelos dentes e garras de Fantasma. Jon quase podia sentir gosto de sangue na boca. Dos 3 homens que restaram, que entre gemidos e choros pediam perdão, Jon decidiu que seria dele o dever de dar fim a esse grupo de rebeldes e dar um pouco de paz para os moradores da região. 

De joelhos, os três homens ensaguentados fitavam Jon com desdém.

_ O Rei do Norte _ disse um dos homens, cuspindo no chão. _ Filhote de Targaryen! Traidor! Filho da puta! 

Jon apenas respirou fundo, pensou em Ned Stark, pensou em Sansa e em seus filhos, uma leve prece escapou em silêncio de seus lábios e ele balançou a espada, decepando a cabeça em um só ato. Duas cabeças rolaram em seguida. E enfim, Jon soltou a respiração que nem ele percebeu que prendia. 

_"Filhote de Targaryen, traidor!"_

Garra Longa pingava sangue quando Jon terminou. Ele deu as ordens de queimarem os corpos, acabarem com o acampamento e procurarem por mais futuros rebeldes. O norte não aceitaria e não aguentaria mais uma guerra entre si. Não agora. Não quando Sansa estava com o ventre inchado gerando duas vidas. Não quando Edrick era apenas um garotinho. 

Com Fantasma ao seu lado, Jon subiu no cavalo e voltou o mais rápido que podia para Winterfell, a sensação de dever cumprido nunca pesando tanto em seus ombros. Nada nesse mundo faria Jon se acostumar com a ideia de matar um homem, por mais que já tenha matado tantos na vida que perdera as contas. Foram guerras e rebeliões, foram anos entre Selvagens e os homens da Patrulha da Noite, foram gelo e fogo, lobos e dragões. 

_"Filhote de Targaryen! Traidor!"_

Quando chegou em seu quarto, sujo de sangue e suor e encontrou Sansa com um banho preparado para ele, Jon quase desabou ali mesmo. Sansa sabia o quanto seu marido não tinha prazer em sangue e matança. Ele era forte, gentil e bondoso, tudo que seu pai um dia lhe prometera. 

_"Eles me chamaram de traidor! _De novo!_ De novo, um traidor!" _ Jon queria gritar, queria chorar, mas em vez de falar, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou um pesado sussurro deixar seus lábios: _ Acabou. 

Sansa sorriu em solidariedade, se aproximando e tirando a armadura de Jon. 

Se tinha uma coisa que Sansa sabia é que não acabou. O dever nunca acaba. 


	18. Calor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Sentindo os seus dedos dos pés gelado, Sansa suspirou e dispensou a aia com um sorriso. Hoje Sansa queria privacidade nas piscinas de águas quentes que reinavam na base do castelo de Winterfell. 

A aia saiu depressa, deixando uma toalha e algumas roupas em um banco de mármore cinza escuro. 

As piscinas eram pouco frequentadas após a guerra, e Sansa não conseguia lembrar de outras ocasiões onde essas piscinas eram utilizadas. Ela lembrava de quando seu pai vinha para cá, descansar os músculos cansados de uma longa cavalgada ou depois de treinar com os rapazes mais velhos da guarnição. Ela lembrava de poucas ocasiões em que ela e seus irmãos, - _menos Jon_ \- vinham para brincar quando o frio e a neve os deixavam ansiosos e trancados dentro do castelo, sob os olhares cuidadosos de Septa Mordane e sua mãe. Mas isso era uma vida atrás. E assim como os tempos felizes foram ficando escassos, o uso dessas piscinas por crianças também ficaram. Edrick não viera aqui, ainda não. 

O lugar estava iluminado com algumas velas, deixando o ambiente com uma luz baixa, o barulho do borbulho da água e do vento eram as únicas coisas que se escutavam. Ela, então, deixa o roupão deslizar sob seu corpo, caindo sob seus pés, e solta seus longos cabelos ruivos, que dançavam ao redor de sua cintura. 

Ela dá um passo em direção a borda da piscina, e trava quando escuta vindo de perto ( _mais perto do que ela podia prever_ ) o som de um suspiro. 

Seu coração trava, sua espinha gela. Ela tinha absolutamente proibido a entrada de qualquer pessoa aqui. 

_ Você não me contou que daria uma festa na piscina hoje. 

A voz que vem faz o gelo em sua espinha derreter. Ela então vira o pescoço para fitar o intruso com um sorriso:

_ Você não me contou que chegaria para lá da Muralha hoje. 

Jon sorri e tira as luvas, em seguida, senta no banco de mármore ao lado das roupas e começa a retirar a bota. Em seguida, meias, casacos, calções e roupas de baixo estão no chão, deixando Jon nu como no dia de seu nascimento. 

_ Se eu soubesse que seria essa a recepção, eu teria cavalgado sem pausa por dias e dias. _ ele se aproximou, abraçando por trás a cintura da esposa, depositando beijos em seu ombro, costas e nuca, mordendo levemente seu lóbulo. Sansa podia sentir Jon ficando duro, podia sentir ele pressionando ela de um jeito tão bom que ela podia suspirar como uma virgem. _ Eu senti sua falta. _ ele sussurra enquanto delicadamente belisca um mamilo de Sansa. 

Ela rebola contra o volume entre suas nádegas e dá um leve sorriso quando Jon solta um palavrão. _ Eu também. 

Em um único movimento, Jon vira Sansa para si e beija seus lábios. Faminto. Sentindo suas linguas dançarem, quentes, uma contra a outra, e só param quando o pulmão de ambos pedem por ar. Mas eles não param, os beijos só se tornam mais e mais urgentes. Jon puxa o cabelo de Sansa, fazendo-a expor o pescoço, onde ali ele tira proveito para beijar, morder e chupar a pele exposta. Sansa, arranha e aperta todo pedaço que pele que suas mãos tocam: as costa suadas, seus ombros musculosos, suas nádegas firmes, até chegar na base do pênis. Jon morde o pescoço de Sansa com mais força, e olha para ela com seus grandes olhos escuros enquanto sua mão desliza, para cima e _para baixo_ , em um ritmo que Jon poderia explodir ali mesmo, em sua mão. 

_ Você vai ser a minha morte, sabia disso? _ ele provoca, apertando a cintura da esposa com força, fazendo-a gemer. _ Por que você não ver sentar na minha cara, hum? 

Jon não espera com nenhuma reação, e deita as costas no chão aquecido pela água quente, não demora muito para ele sentir o peso de Sansa sob seu rosto, sua boceta em cima de seus lábios, ao dispor de sua lingua. E então, ele começa. Delicadamente ele passa sua lingua por toda a extensão de pele exposta, fazendo Sansa gemer e mexer o quadril para longe dele, com suas mãos calejadas, Jon aperta e segura Sansa na posição que ele quer, com ela toda para ele. Não se passa muito tempo até Sansa começar a suplicar e rebolar em sua boca. Tudo cheira a Sansa, seus lábios, sua lingua, sua barba. Tudo é ela. Sempre será, sempre foi. 

Sentindo os movimentos de Sansa mais e mais intensos, ele tira sua boca de baixo dela para pedir: 

_ Goza para mim, Sansa. _ e ele volta para a deliciosa tarefa de chupar e lamber Sansa até que ela derreta em sua boca, com um alto e longo gemido. Com as pernas tremulas, ela sai de cima dele e se deita em seu peito, tomando novamente os lábios do marido com os dela, sentindo seu próprio gosto. 

Jon sorri malicioso e pede para que ela abra as pernas para ele novamente. 

Em um movimento longo, e quase torturante, Jon passa a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada da vagina de Sansa várias e várias vezes, sentindo-a lubrificar seu pau apenas com seu gozo. 

_ Jon, por fav... _ e antes que ela possa terminar uma súplica, Jon a penetra deliciosamente e de uma vez só, arrancando um gemido de Sansa, seguido por um xingamento. 

Ela é linda. 

Seus cabelos beijados pelo fogo, suas bochechas rosadas do calor e tesão, seus lábios vermelhos de tanto serem beijados, seus seios e mamilos enrijecidos, e seu ventre, inchado com suas vidas que eles mesmo fizeram. Sansa estava há apenas 3 messes grávida, mas dessa vez, a barriga apareceu e começou a crescer muito mais rápido. Ela era a mulher mais linda de Westeros, e era dele. Só dele. 

Jon investia em movimentos rápidos e certeiros, que ele sabia que levaria Sansa, que já estava sensível ao êxtase. Ele mesmo não aguentaria muito tempo. 

Sansa também rebolava seus quadris contra o dele, abria mais as pernas e pedia por mais, mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte, até as palavras fugiram de sua mente e tudo ficar branco e sublime. Ela só percebeu que gritava quando Jon tampou sua boca, também gozando, deliciosamente, dentro dela. 

Jon tirou a mão da boca de Sansa e soltou um leve risinho antes de afundar seu rosto no pescoço da esposa, sentindo seus suores e seus corações batendo freneticamente. Sansa, sentindo as pernas moles, apenas conseguia beijar o ombro de Jon e arranhar levemente suas costas. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos. 

_ Bem, agora que já dizemos oi, quer tomar um banho comigo? _ Jon falou, se retirando de dentro dela. 

_ Hmm _ Sansa se espreguiçou e sentou-se. _ Na verdade, vim aqui para relaxar meus músculos, mas no momento sinto eles incrivelmente relaxados. 

Os dois se uniram em uma risada e Jon ajudou Sansa a se levantar. Juntos, eles entraram na piscina, sentindo a água quente contra seus corpos. Lá eles passaram horas, Jon conversou sobre como o filho de Tormund tinha feito três anos e era tão ruivo e robusto quanto o pai, falou sobre como o povo livre estava reconstruindo a vida e aceitando com mais facilidade o comércio. Sansa lhe contou como ela conseguia sentir os bebês mexendo, mesmo com tão pouco tempo, e que ela tinha certeza que não passaria muito mais tempo até que ele pudesse sentir também. Contou como ela tinha esquecido de que as reuniões de conselhos eram terrivelmente longos quando grávida. 

Eles ficaram lá até a aia voltar, olhando para os pés e envergonhadamente admitindo que Edrick não estava cooperando para ir dormir. 


	19. Doçura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E ai, pessoal! Como estão em meio a loucura mundial? Estão todos se mantendo seguros durante a pandemia do COVID-19? Espero que sim.  
> Eu, por exemplo, não fiz nada com nada, e estava muito pouco inspirada. Mas aos poucos esse capítulo veio chegando e se mostrando para mim.
> 
> Estamos perto da chegada dos gêmeos! Sansa está com 36 semanas de gestação nesse capítulo.

Sansa estava extremamente cansada. 

Durante a manhã toda ela sentou e escutou a queixa de todo mundo que se prestou a vê-la naquele dia. Fazendeiro, lenhadoras, pequenos castelões, lordes, septões. Ela os ouviu, os aconselhou e os ajudou onde era possível. Mesmo com suas costas doendo, seus filhos lhe chutando as costelas e uma vontade incontrolável de fazer xixi a cada 5 minutos. 

Quando chegou ao solar, Edrick veio correndo em sua direção, com os braços estendidos e um sorriso com alguns dentinhos.

_ Mama! 

Sansa o pegou no colo com esforço, sua barriga, prestes a dar a luz, funcionava quase como um banco para Edrick se sentar. 

_ Oi, amor. Passou bem a manhã? _ ela perguntou sentindo o cheiro de lavanda vindo dos cabelos do filho. 

_ Ele tomou banho e comeu duas vezes essa manhã, minha Senhora. Um ótimo menino! _ a ama e babá contou, com um sorriso. 

_ Bom garoto. _ Sansa sorriu e dispensou a ama, pedindo antes que fosse a cozinha e trouxesse chá com mel e bolos de limão da cozinha. 

Sansa colocou Edrick sentado no felpudo colchão enquanto ela chutava seus sapatos e tirava a tiara de seus cabelos, soltando-os antes de prender os longos fios em um coque. 

_ Dada? _ Edrick indagou, se colocando de pé e olhando em direção a janela.

_ Dada está lá fora, bebê. Cuidando do café da manhã do Fantasma, ele não pode ficar sem que papai vá alimenta-lo _ Sansa explicou onde Jon estava, e era parcialmente uma verdade. Jon estava com Fantasma sim, mas estavam mais a norte, e provavelmente uma hora dessas, Fantasma tinha o pelo manchado de sangue vindo do seu almoço. _ Daqui a pouco ele vem para casa. _ ela afirmou e puxou o filho para deitar com ela. 

_ Minha senhora? _ a aia bateu na porta, abrindo-a parcialmente _ Os doces e seu chá. 

A boca de Sansa salivou.

_ Ótimo, pode deixar ai em cima, sim? Muito obrigada! _ com um aceno a aia fez o que lhe foi pedido e saiu. 

Sansa pegou o chá e sentiu seu cheiro delicioso antes de tomar um longo gole, sentindo o chá aquece-la por dentro.

_ Eu quero! _ Edrick reclamou, puxando as saias de Sansa, fazendo de tudo para alongar o corpo e tomar a xícara das mãos da mãe. 

_ Calma, Edrick. Está quente, tem que assoprar primeiro. _ Sansa se abaixou e colocou a xícara de chá em frente dos lábios e assoprou o vapor. _ Assim, está vendo? _ e assoprou novamente, ela repetiu até sentir que podia oferecer a bebida morna para Edrick, que aceitou os goles da bebida quente de bom grado. 

Quando o chá perdeu o interesse, ele agarrou um bolinho de limão e começou a comer. 

_ Espertinho. _ Sansa riu, colocando um enorme pedaço de bolo na boca, sentindo o sabor cítrico brincar na sua língua, seguido por uma extrema doçura. Sansa estava no paraíso. E quase que imediatamente, os bebês começaram a chutar. _ Então vai ser todo mundo doido por bolinhos de limão, é isso mesmo? _ Sansa indagou, colocando mais um pedaço na boca e acariciando a barriga. Faltava pouco, e pelo o que o Meister falou, podia ser a qualquer momento para ela. E Sansa os sentia tão _em baixo,_ que ela brincava com Jon que se ela espirrasse muito forte eles podiam nascer assim. 

Mas naquele momento, o que ela podia aproveitar era um começo de tarde ao lado de Edrick, que entre pulos na cama e mãos açucaradas, vinha depositar um beijo na barriga de Sansa.

_ Bebês! _ ele falava apontando para a barriga.

_ São os bebês, muito bem. São seus irmãos ou irmãs. 

_ Dois. _ ele tentou fazer o número dois com os dedinhos, mas sem sucesso.

Sansa riu.

_ São dois, muito bem. São dois bebês. _ ela arrumou os dedos de Edrick. 

_ Dada! _ Edrick falou entusiasmado. 

_ Dada logo estará em ca...

Interrompendo-a, a porta abre e Jon entra, com um enorme sorriso, chamando por Edrick. 

O garotinho sai correndo em direção ao pai e se joga em seu colo. Sansa apenas sorri, seu filho sentiu a presença do pai antes dele chegar. 

_ Olha quem chegou! _ ela fala, ainda deitada e com as pernas e pés inchados para cima, mordiscando um bolinho. 

_ Olá, meu amor _ Jon responde, se abaixando a dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios. _ Como foi hoje de manhã? _ ele perguntou pegando um bolinho também. 

_ Nada de muito diferente, nada sério. _ ela respondeu. _ Mas hoje a tarde pedirei que terminem de arrumar o quarto dos bebês. Que as fraldas de pano estejam todas limpas. 

Jon arqueou a sobrancelha e sentou-se ao lado da esposa, acariciando a barriga.

_ Eles estão chegando? 

_ Não hoje... _ ela suspirou frustrada. _ Mas quem sabe? Em breve eles estarão aqui. _ Sansa juntou suas mãos ao do marido. 

_ Ouviram? _ Jon aproximou o rosto da barriga, mudando seu tom de voz, sua fala claramente direcionada aos gêmeos. _ Em breve. Em breve significa não daqui mais um mês. Mama está cansada.

Sansa riu, puxando Edrick para seu colo, o aninhando com ela na cama. 

_ Eu espero que ele entenda bem. _ ela se referiu a Edrick com um aceno da cabeça. 

_ Oh, ele ficará bem! _ Jon chutou suas botas e deitou ao lado de Sansa. _ Ele irá adorar ter irmãos e irmãs para correr junto nesse castelo. 

Sansa sorriu para Jon e beijou a cabeça de Edrick, que brincava com seu umbigo.

Em algum momento entre pedir mil vezes para Edrick parar de empurrar seu umbigo, e Edrick chorar para largar um pedaço de papel que tinha na boca, Sansa soltou em realização.

_ Jon, daqui a pouco tempo nós teremos 3 filhos! Três! Será esse e mais dois! _ ela disse exasperada.

Jon apenas riu, uma gargalhada gostosa, e pegou Edrick pelo colo, tirando o papel da boca do menino que ainda resmungava.

_ A gente dá conta, Sansa. _ Edrick começou a chorar. _ A gente dá conta. _ dessa vez foi mais uma afirmação para ele mesmo. 


	20. Pesadelo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!
> 
> *Ramsay is his own warning

Sansa sabia que estava sonhando. 

Estava tudo escuro, a única luz vinha quando o gigante dragão abria sua enorme boca e cuspia fogo. Soltando raios flamejantes laranja, amarelo e vermelho, trazendo o cheiro de sangue e carne queimada a cada rugido. 

Ela olhava para todos os lados, no meio da escuridão, procurando por Edrick, por Jon, por qualquer pessoa. Ela corria, tropeçava em pedaços de corpos, soltava um grito de pavor e voltava a correr. Ela correu até suas pernas falharem e na frente dela aparecer uma porta. Ela abriu a porta enquanto o dragão rugia ferozmente atrás dela.

Trancando a porta do quarto de uma vez só, Sansa virou-se, esperando se sentir segura. 

_ Eu estive esperando por você. _ a voz que se seguiu fez seu sangue congelar. 

Sansa apenas chorou baixinho, pedindo que não. Não era real, não podia ser. 

Ramsay Bolton estava deitado na cama, limpando as unhas com a ponta de uma faca. As velas no quarto iluminando seus horrorosos olhos cinzas. 

_ V-você está morto... E-eu matei você, seus cães... _ Sansa tentou balbuciar, olhando incrédula para o homem em sua frente. Suas costas encostada na porta, seu peito pesado, sua respiração ofegante. 

Ramsay se levanta e começa a ir em sua direção. 

_ Sansa. _ ele riu, enquanto chegava mais e mais perto. Ela podia sentir sua presença repugnante, podia sentir seu hálito quente. _ Você pensa mesmo que conseguiria me manter longe? Hm? _ ele perguntou, trazendo a faca até os lábios de Sansa, os traçando. _ Eu sou mais forte que você _ ele disse em um sussurro. 

Sansa podia vomitar. 

_ Agora, deite-se na cama, sim? _ ele disse em um tom jovial, devolvendo a faca para a bainha em sua calça. 

Ela não conseguia se mexer, não podia. 

Ramsay arqueou a sobrancelha. 

_ Sansa! _ o grito dele a fez pular, sua pele se arrepiando com o susto. _ Eu disse para deitar na cama. 

_ Não! _ foi tudo que ela conseguia gritar em resposta, virando-se para a porta, procurando pela tranca e pela maçaneta que já não estavam mais lá. A porta tinha virado uma parede e não havia entrada e nem saída. Apenas um quarto cinza e frio. 

_ Não? _ Ramsay indagou, se aproximando novamente apenas para puxa-la pelo cabelo e joga-la na cama. _ Você sabe, Sansa. Me falaram que eu deveria ser mais benevolente com você. Que seus gritos incomodavam durante a noite, você sabe. Assustavam alguns guardas. _ ele tirava suas botas, sentando na beirada da cama. _ "Seja melhor com ela, Ramsay" _ ele imitou a voz de Roose Bolton, dando uma risada em seguida.

Ele era doentio. Nojento. Ela queria gritar mas não conseguia. Não quando o medo congelava suas veias. 

_ Pensei em cortar suas cordas vocais, mas de que bem isso me faria? Eu gosto de ouvir você gritar, Sansa. 

Sansa fechou os olhos, a boca de Ramsay estava em todos os lugares, em sua boca, seu rosto, seus seios, sua barriga e costas, onde seus lábios encostavam surgia uma dor vívida e aguda. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, o som saindo entre cortado e fraco. Ramsay riu novamente.

_ Grita, Sansa!. _ ela obedeceu, gritando novamente. Mais risadas.

_ Mais alto! 

O grito que saiu de sua boca se misturou com o rugido do dragão que tinha ouvido antes e então, ela acordou.

Molhada de suor, seus cabelos grudados em seu rosto, lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas. 

_ Sansa, Sansa! _ a voz de Jon ecoou alto no quarto. _ Está tudo bem, foi um pesadelo. Shh, shh.

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, olhando por todos os lados, procurando por Ramsay nos cantos escuros. 

Jon acariciou seus cabelos, tirando-os de seu rosto. 

_ Ele estava aqui. _ Sansa falou entre os dentes, ainda sentindo a dor que a trilha de beijos de Ramsay deixou em seu corpo. _ E o dragão. O dragão também! 

Jon franziu a sobrancelha.

_ Não há ninguém aqui, amor. Foi só um pesadelo. 

Sansa assentiu, sentindo seu coração se acalmar. Porém, a dor continuava lá. Como uma onda de calor, irradiando das costas para o pé da barriga. 

Não demorou muito até Sansa perceber que tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. 

Com um olhar assustado e as mãos firmes na bariga, ela olhou para Jon, que no mesmo instante gritou pedindo pelo Maester.


	21. Alumbramento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alumbramento: experiências que passamos e que parecem não ser “deste mundo”. Momentos singulares, impregnados de algo maravilhoso que, de repente, nos toca e encanta. Uma espécie de encantamento faz-nos sentir “estrangeiros” e, ao mesmo tempo, plenamente nós mesmos, totalmente protegidos em algo familiar. Nestes instantes, desembaraçados dos poderes quotidianos, experimentamos uma impressão de extraordinária liberdade.

> **Cantiga para não morrer – Ferreira Gullar**
> 
> Quando você for se embora,  
> moça branca como a neve,  
> me leve.
> 
> Se acaso você não possa  
> me carregar pela mão,  
> menina branca de neve,  
> me leve no coração. [...]

_ Sansa, amor, lembre-se de respirar, sim? _ Jon, se ajoelhou em sua frente, apertando sua mão. _ Respira. _ ele respirou fundo, demonstrando. _ Solta. _ ele soltou o ar de seus pulmões. Sansa fez o melhor para obedecer. Respirando e inspirando, sentindo cada onda contrair seu corpo inteiro, a desfazendo em mil pedaços agudos de dor. Ela tinha esquecido como doía. 

Ela não se lembrava de como tinham chego no velho quarto que vira Edrick nascer, tudo entre o pesadelo e este momento era um borrão na sua memória. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de carne queimada, ouvia a risada em sua mente. 

A dor era mil vezes pior dessa vez. Sua cabeça e seu coração não estavam no lugar certo para terem esses bebês. Sansa chorou. _"Eu esperei tanto por vocês. E agora eu só gostaria que tivessem esperado mais uma noite."_

_ Eu... eu não vou conseguir. _ Sansa choramingou, trocando de posição na cama. _ É demais, Jon. Não dá! 

Jon riu baixinho e Sansa jurava que podia soca-lo ali mesmo. 

_ Amor, você já fez isso antes. Você sabe que você consegue. _ ele falou docemente, beijando sua mão, mas ela não conseguiu reclamar, mais uma contração chegou rasgando seu corpo. _ Você quer tentar ficar de pé? Ou agachada? _ Jon sugeriu baixinho, só para ela. 

Sansa considerou suas opções, nenhuma posição deitada parecia lhe ajudar. Então, ela aceitou ficar de pé, balançando seus quadris a cada contração, mordendo seus lábios para não gritar. 

A cada momento que passava alguma aia, oferecendo água, limpando o suor de sua testa, apertando suas costas. Elas sussurravam palavras de encorajamento, sempre dizendo que logo acabaria. Sansa sabia que o _logo_ podia ser mais _longo_ que qualquer um podia planejar, e que ela teria que empurrar dois bebês dessa vez. Seu corpo estremeceu com o pensamento. Covardia invadindo sua mente.

_ Eu não consigo! _ ela chorou mais uma vez. _ Tirem eles, por favor! Não se importem comigo, mas sim com eles, ah! 

_ Minha senhora, eu lhe asseguro, agora não falta muito. _ o Maester sorriu e assentiu. _ Estão quase aqui. 

_ Ouviu, meu bem? _ Jon ofereceu um sorriso quente. _ Quase lá, aye? Quase lá. _ ele afagou sua barriga. 

De repente, tudo mudou. Não havia mais espaço para medo ou dor. Não havia espaço para nada que não fosse uma vontade sobrenatural de empurrar. Maior que tudo e todos. Ela só pode fazer o que seu corpo pedia e empurrou. Houve uma comoção no quarto e algumas mulheres deram alguns passos pra frente, ficando mais perto. Ela se ajoelhou na cama, e empurrou mais uma vez. 

_ Respira... _ a voz de Jon soou no quarto, entre um grito e outro. _ Ele está quase aqui, Sansa. Sente ele. _ Jon levou uma de suas mãos para o meio de suas pernas onde ela sentiu uma orelhinha minúscula. Seu coração se encheu de amor e expectativa. Com mais um pequeno puxo o bebê escorregou de dentro dela, soltando um chorinho estridente. Sansa imediatamento o colocou no colo.

_ Bem vindo, bebê!_ ela chorou, Jon estava do seu lado na cama, fitando o pequeno bebê em seus braços.

_ É um menino! O lorde de Winterfell! _ outra voz ecoou no quarto.

Sansa sorriu, beijou o bebê, sentindo seu mundo todo paralisar mais uma vez em outra contração. 

_ Devemos ver o outro nascendo daqui a pouco. _ examinou a parteira, queimando o cordão do bebê, separando mãe e bebê.

_ Meu senhor, seu filho. _ o maester passou para Jon o pequeno bebê, enrolado em um cobertor. 

Jon olhou para o bebê em seus braços, em transe, o sangue corria quente em suas veias. 

_ Sansa, ele é lindo. _ ele sussurrou. _ Ele é grandão, também. _ Jon riu, concluindo.

Mas Sansa não estava o escutando mais. 

Conhecendo seu filho, imerso em pensamentos, Jon não percebeu a comoção ao redor de Sansa. Ele entrou em alerta, perguntando para todos (e para ninguém ao mesmo tempo) o que estava acontecendo.

_ É o segundo bebê, m'lorde. Esta vindo com o pé primeiro. _ uma das aias respondeu.

Por um segundo Jon esqueceu como respirar, o ar preso em sua garganta. 

_"Bebês não eram para vir com os pés primeiro." __ ele estremeceu com o pensamento.

_ Minha senhora, fique apoiada assim, está bem? _ a parteira guiou, Sansa estava apoiada na cama, de joelhos, seu quadril para cima. _ Eu vou puxar o outro pé, aye? Você vai sentir só um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, m'lady. _ Sansa soltou um grito sentindo a mão de parteira puxar o pé de seu bebê ainda dentro dela para fora. Ela jurava que iria morrer ali mesmo. Sansa pensou em Edrick.

_ Pronto, m'lady, pronto. As pernas saíram, agora vamos ajudar com os bracinhos. _ a voz da parteira ficava cada vez mais longe, Sansa só conseguia ouvir o choro de seu bebê no colo de Jon e empurrar. Empurrar, empurrar.

Ela empurrou, quando pensou que já não conseguiria mais, Sansa empurrou com tudo que podia, e então, ela veio. 

_ Oh, os deuses sejam bons! É uma menina! 

Sansa abriu os olhos, mesmo não lembrando quando ela tinha os fechado. Sua menina foi colocada em seus braços assim que Sansa se virou na cama para pega-la. Exaustão escrita em seu rosto, a respiração pesada, seu corpo dolorido e sensível, suas mãos tremiam e ela sentia seus lábios gelados. 

Jon era uma bagunça, seus olhos vermelhos e úmidos, seus braços ocupados segurando um pequeno bebê. 

Sua menina não chorou assim que nasceu, e Sansa achou prudente quando a parteira começou a massagear as costas do bebê, fazendo com que a pequena menininha chorasse descontente.

_ Oh! Nós gostamos de ouvir esse chorinho. Você deu trabalho, pequeninha. _ a parteira falou em um tom doce.

_ Toquem os sinos! _ ordenou o maester _ A senhora de Winterfell deu á luz a duas crianças saudáveis, incluindo ao lorde de Winterfell. 

Ainda em êxtase, ignorando a estranha leveza em seu corpo, Sansa convidou Jon para deitar ao seu lado, trazendo o menininho para mais perto dela para que ela pudesse vê-lo. _Lorde de Winterfell._

Carinhosamente, Sansa analisou cada um de seus filhos; a menina em seus braços era menor, mais quieta, e em sua cabeça uma porção de cabelos finos e ruivos. 

Seu menino era maior e mais robusto, e incessavelmente procurava pelo seu seio. Em sua cabeça brincavam cabelos loiros, tão loiros que eram quase brancos. _Targaryen._

_O lorde de Winterfell. Branco como a neve. Targaryen_

Sansa podia jurar que conseguia ouvir a risada de Ramsay e o rugido do dragão. 

Foi então que sua visão nublou e ela foi tomada pela escuridão e desmaiou. 


	22. Paraíso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá! E vamos de mais um capítulo de Fire Breather. Espero que gostem!
> 
> #fiquememcasa

Quando Sansa abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que notou foi sua boca seca. Depois, com mais consciência, Sansa chamou por Jon. 

_ Amor? _ Jon sussurrou ao lado da cama, pegando a mão de Sansa com as suas e depois levando a boca, cobrindo de beijos. _ Eu estou aqui. Você me deu um susto, Sansa. _ ele sorriu tristemente. 

_ Eu... eu dormi? _ ela perguntou, confusa. 

_ Não, Sansa. Você sangrou, sangrou tanto que desmaiou. _ a respiração de Jon ficou pesada, lágrimas ameaçando escapar de seus olhos. _ Você me deu um susto, Sansa. _ ele repetiu, dessa vez ele parecia mais triste ainda. 

_ Os bebês? _ ela perguntou, acariciando a mão de Jon com carinho enquanto seus olhos varriam o quarto escuro e quente. 

_ Eles estão bem. São lindos, Sansa. Lindos! _ nos olhos de Jon agora tinha um brilho que não estava antes ali. _ Eles estão procurando por você desde que nasceram.

_ Onde estão? Por quanto tempo eu dormi? _ Sansa perguntou, sentando-se na cama, percebendo que os lençóis ainda estavam sujos de sangue, assim como sua camisola. 

_ Algumas horas. _ ele confessou em um sussurro. _ Pensei que eu perderia você, mas o Meister disse que você não tinha febre e que o sangramento já parou. Que era só uma questão de horas até você se recuperar e voltar para nós. 

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sansa ao pensar que estivera perto de não ter acordado mais. Pensou em Edrick e Jon, e os bebês, sozinhos. Sem uma mãe. Seu peito de apertou. 

_ Chame o Meister, eu quero que tragam os gêmeos. Eles precisam comer. _ Jon se levantou, assentindo. _ E peça por água também, gelada. Eu estou com sede. _ ela confessou. 

Quando Jon voltou, ele tinha um pequeno bebê embrulhado em panos cinzas, com lobos bordados. Ela mesma tinha feito os cobertores para os gêmeos alguns meses atrás. O Meister tinha o outro bebê, também embrulhado em seu cobertor de lobo. Sansa quase não conseguia acreditar que aquilo mesmo era real. E por um momento, ficou de boca aberta ao pensar que eles dois estavam dentro de seu ventre até poucas horas atrás. Não era atoa que suas costas doíam, e que o inchaço de suas pernas quase chegaram a realmente preocupar o Meister. 

Atrás deles vinham algumas aias, com uma jarra de barro com o que Sansa só desejaria que fosse água, uma delas carregava alguns outros panos e toalhas. 

_ Minha Senhora! É bom vê-la disposta! _ o Meister sorriu, chacoalhando o bebê em seus braços. _ Bem, os dois ainda não comeram... E, por ordens de meu lorde não foi-lhe oferecidos uma ama de leite.

Sansa olhou para Jon e sorriu. Ele sabia que Sansa gostaria de ser a primeira a amamentar seus preciosos bebês, 

_ Bem. _ Sansa estendeu os braços em direção ao Meister, pedindo pela criança em seu colo. 

Seu menino foi colocado em seus braços e por um segundo, Sansa tinha esquecido de como os cabelos dele eram brancos e finos, era um bebê gordinho e rosado. "E faminto." Sansa pensou consigo, ao ver o bebê impacientemente chupar suas mãos, chorando baixinho sem a recompensa esperada. 

_ Sansa. _ Jon chamou sua atenção para ele. _ Beba água primeiro, aye? 

A aia apresentou uma taça na sua frente, e Sansa não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar e beber a taça em três ou quatro longos goles. _ Mais, por favor. _ ela pediu, estendendo a taça. 

Depois de beber o segundo copo, Sansa sorriu em direção a Jon. 

_ Eu gostaria de um banho, por favor. E que meu quarto esteja preparado para nós. _ Sansa sorriu olhando para o restante do grupo. _ Me dê mais uma hora e tragam o banho, sim? _ pediu gentilmente.

O Meister assentiu.

_ Colocarei algumas ervas no banho para ajudar com a recuperação. Qualquer coisa, não evite em chamar. 

Todos foram dispensados, Sansa suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, descansando nos travesseiros. 

Com ajuda de Jon, ela parcialmente tirou sua camisola, deixando seu torso nu. Gentilmente, Sansa colocou seu menino em um seio, e em algumas tentativas, ele pegou o jeito e começou a sugar. Sua menina foi colocada no outro seio.

_ Ela é pequeninha. _ Sansa comentou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. _ Uma menininha! 

Ela demorou um pouco mais para pegar o seio, mas assim que conseguiu, ela também prontamente começou a mamar. 

Sansa nunca se sentiu tão em êxtase em sua vida. Nunca seus braços e coração estiveram tão cheios, nunca ela pensou que sentiria a sensação de estar totalmente em paz, de estar no seu lar. De Winterfell sentir como um lar novamente. Mas ali estava ela, sucumbida de emoção e orgulho. Ela, de alguma maneira, tinha sobrevivido guerras e destruição e morte, quando tantos não conseguiram. 

_ Sansa? Amor? _ Jon indagou, preocupação em sua voz. _ Está chorando? 

Sansa sorriu, sentindo uma lágrima salgada atingir seu lábio. Mas ela não tinha mãos extras para enxugar as lágrimas, gentilmente, Jon fez isso por ela.

_ São lágrimas felizes, Jon. Eu... eu nunca pensei que eu teria a chance de ter isso na minha vida. 

Jon sorriu, deitando ao lado da esposa, ele acariciava os ruivos cabelos de sua bebê. 

_ Eu sei, Sansa. 

_"Ele sabia."_ Sansa pensou. _"Até mais do que eu."_

O silêncio preencheu o quarto, exceto pelo som dos bebês, que mamavam calmamente no colo de Sansa. 

_ Nós precisamos dar um nome á eles. _ Jon comentou baixinho, a voz roca de sono, os olhos fechados. 

_ Uhum. _ Sansa concordou, fechando os olhos também. Ela estava exausta, dolorida, seus seios doíam cheios de leite. Mas ela nunca se sentiu melhor em toda sua vida. Naquele momento, era o _paraíso_. Era a canção que sempre sonhara, mesmo quando canções não existissem. Quando notou que Jon roncava baixinho ao seu lado, Sansa sorriu de lado e deixou que seu corpo também descansasse mais um pouco. 


	23. Cinco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo de fire breather.
> 
> Bem, sinto que esses personagens estão satisfeitos com a minha contação de histórias e, acho, que esses deverão ser os últimos capítulos dessa fanfic. Tenho alguns outros planos para trabalhos futuros, e Fire Breather, sendo a minha queridinha, será terminada em breve.
> 
> Espero que gostem e comentem.

Sansa rapidamente abotoou os botões da sua camisola e soltou um "Entre!" enquanto colocava sua pequena menina deitada em seu berço ao lado do irmão. Os dois estavam alimentados e dormindo profundamente. 

Jon entrou com Edrick no seu colo, o garotinho tinha um olhar curioso. Sansa sorriu carinhosamente quando os olhos de Edrick encontraram com o seu. 

_ Mama! _ o garotinho disse estridente e se mexeu no colo de Jon, pedindo para ir para o chão. 

_ Calma, Edrick. Temos que falar baixinho e sermos gentis, os bebês chegaram. _ Jon explicou, indo em direção á cama e colocando Edrick junto de Sansa, que abraçou e cheirou os cabelos escuros de seu filho. Ela não lembrava que Edrick era tão grande assim. 

_ Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi, Edrick. _ Sansa falou em um tom suave, eles não haviam se visto há três dias, enquanto Sansa se recuperava e os bebês aprendiam a mamar. 

_ Bebês? _ o menino indagou apontando para os bercinhos perto da cama. 

Jon e Sansa se olharam e trocaram um sorriso. 

_ Aye. _ Jon assegurou. _ Os bebês estão aqui. E adivinha, você tem um irmão e uma irmã para brincar, o quão sortudo é você, hun? 

Edrick soltou uma risadinha e se aproximou da mãe novamente, recebendo vários beijos.

_ Você quer conhece-los? _ Sansa perguntou? 

Jon se levantou da cama e puxou Edrick para si, pegando-o no colo. Depois, ele ajudou Sansa a se levantar da cama, e juntos foram em direção aos berços de madeira, com detalhes encravados em formato de lobos. 

Celia e Aemon dormiam tranquilamente em seus respectivos berços. 

Celia, com seus cabelos ruivos, ainda era menor que seu irmão, porém se mostrava muito mais feroz na hora de comer, enquanto Aemon dormia entre as mamadas com maestria. Ela tinha também as feições mais parecidas com Sansa, seu nariz e lábios e cabelos eram a descrição Tully. Por isso, eles resolveram por nomeá-la Celia. 

Já Aemon, com suas descrições Targaryen, não poderia receber qualquer outro nome. Jon insistiu que não havia necessidade de nomes Targaryen, mas Sansa sabia que não era verdade. Daenerys ficaria decepcionada caso o doce menino de cabelos brancos tivesse algum nome nortenho, e por mais que eles tivessem pensado em nomeá-lo _Robb_ , o nome não parecia encaixar. Mas Aemon, como o Meister Aemon que acolheu Jon na muralha uma vida atrás, soava muito melhor. 

Sansa olhou para seus filhos, que mesmo ocupando o mesmo ventre, eram tão diferentes entre si. Seu coração estava tão cheio que podia explodir, eles finalmente eram 5 novamente. 

_ Bebês, shhh! _ Edrick falou, colocando o dedo na frente dos lábios, em um "shhh" longo. 

Sansa e Jon riram. 

_ Isso, temos que fazer silêncio quando os bebês estiverem dormindo, shhhh! _ Jon imitou o gesto de Edrick, com um sorriso. 

Mas a tentativa de Edrick de ser um irmão silencioso falhou quando Celia acordou com um choro estridente. Edrick respondeu com uma careta em direção ao bebê. 

Sansa pegou Celia antes que o choro acordasse também Aemon, e aproximou o bebê de Edrick, que sem pensar duas vezes, levou a mão até as bochechas de Celia e pediu por silêncio. 

_ Bebê! Não! 

_ Eu sei, Edrick. _ Jon novamente, riu. _ Eles ficarão maiores e então será mais fácil de vocês brincarem.

Sua atenção foi para o berço ao lado, onde Aemon começava a se mexer e lançar alguns choros. 

_ Oh, acho que ficaremos ocupados. _ Sansa suspirou, ninando Celia em seu braço enquanto passava a mão nas bochechas de Aemon com a outra. 

Assustado e impressionado com os choros dos gêmeos, Edrick começou a chorar também. 

Jon e Sansa se olharam, uma careta estampada em seus rostos, junto com uma risada que não podia escapar de seus lábios. Jon embalou Edrick em seus braços, tentando acalmar o menino, enquanto Sansa mantinha os gêmeos felizes.

_ Acho que nós já estamos bem ocupados, Sansa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo curtinho, antes da nossa season finale.  
> Espero que gostem e comentem e que estejam preparados para o último capítulo que será postado em alguns dias.


	24. Up in flames we go, you fire breather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu gostaria de começar agradecendo todos os mais de 6 mil acessos que a fanfic teve nesse um pouco mais de um ano de postagem.  
> Muito muito obrigada!
> 
> E com esse capítulo, se encontra o desfecho de "Fire Breather", um conto que virou uma fanfic de 24 capítulos, com muitas pessoas lendo e gostando do enredo. Me encontro muito feliz.
> 
> Novamente agradeço e peço que fiquem de olho nos próximos trabalhos que trarei pro site. É só o começo.
> 
> Espero que gostem dessa season finale.
> 
> Um grande abraço,  
> XxXA27ZXxX

> **5 anos depois...**

Jon tinha acabado de desmontar seu cavalo quando o Meister lhe trouxe uma carta que acabará de chegar de um corvo de Porto Real. Daenerys convidada Edrick para passar alguns meses com ela na capital, aprendendo os segredos da corte e tudo que poderia aprender para ser rei de Westeros um dia. 

Jon suspirou e apertou a carta entre os dedos gelados, não era um convite que poderiam recusar. E Edrick, com mais de sete anos, já deveria ser apresentado a algumas responsabilidades maiores, já que um dia, seria ele que carregaria a maior responsabilidade de todo o continente. Westeros seria comandada por ele quando Daenerys partisse. 

Com Fantasma em seu encalço, ele seguiu por dentro do castelo, até os quartos superiores, sentindo os anos cobrando de seu corpo o cansaço de meio dia de cavalgada. Suas pernas doiam, sua bunda também. Mas Sansa não estava no solar, e nem no quarto de brincar das crianças. Com um pesado suspiro, ele e Fantasma desceram as escadas. 

_ Eu estou ficando velho... _ ele sussurrou entre dentes. 

Sansa estava conversando com o cozinheiro sobre o banquete de aniversário dos gêmeos quando Jon entrou na cozinha, a carta ainda pesando em sua mão. 

_ Tenha certeza que os barris de cítricos cheguem a tempo, sim? Essa família ira desmoronar caso fiquemos sem seus bolinhos de limão, Porter. 

O cozinheiro sorriu largamente com o elogio. 

_ Sansa? _ Jon a chamou, tirando sua atenção da conversa. Porter o cozinheiro, fez um pequena reverência e se afastou, deixando que o casal conversasse. 

_ Podemos ir para o solar? _ ele indagou.

_ Agora? Eu acabei de descer para terminar tudo para o banquete de Aemon e Celia...

_ Eu receio que teria que ser agora, amor. Recebemos um corvo de Daenerys. 

O olhar que Sansa lhe deu foi o suficiente para ele saber que os dois estariam no solar o mais rápido possível.

Com a carta em suas mãos, Sansa se sentou em sua vaidade e olhou pela janela, o céu coberto de nuvens que deixavam alguns flocos de neve caírem, dançando no vento. 

_ Quanto tempo ele ficará em Porto Real? _ ela indagou, ainda olhando pela janela. 

_ Seis meses... Ou um ano. _ Jon suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto, em seguida coçou a barba antes de continuar falando. _ Ficarei com ele nos primeiros dois meses. 

Mas isso não acalentou sua esposa. 

_ Ele ficará bem, Sansa. Eu prometo. Porto Real não é mais a mesma Porto Real que você viveu. _ Jon falou baixinho, se aproximando de Sansa. _ Nós sabíamos que ele eventualmente teria que ir para o sul. 

Algumas lágrimas pesadas escorreram dos olhos de Sansa. 

Ela sabia disso. 

Sabia que Edrick era o pilar no qual seu casamento tinha sido construído há uma década atrás. 

Sabia que seu primogênito seria Rei de Westeros.

Sabia que seu coração seria rasgado em mil pedaços quando fosse realmente a vez de Edrick partir para a capital, deixando o norte e tudo que conhece para trás. 

Mas nada podia preparar seu coração para o medo que sentia. Porto Real não era mais a mesma, mas Sansa aprendeu a nunca duvidar da maldade do mundo. E Edrick ainda era uma criança.

_ E ele precisa aprender a amar todo Westeros, não só o norte, meu amor. _ Jon continuou. _ Ele ficará bem, Sansa. Na verdade, acho que ficará bem animado.

Sansa enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu mesmo com o coração apertado. 

_ Ele vai ficar bronzeado com todo aquele sol quente de Porto Real. 

Jon também sorriu, levando a mão de Sansa até seus lábios para beija-la. 

_ Agora precisamos terminar de checar a dispensa. _ Sansa deixou a carta na mesa da vaidade e se levantou, graciosamente arrumando as saias do vestido. _ O aniversário dos gêmeos será daqui algumas semanas e tudo que estiver faltando terá que vir de navio ou com mulas de carga. Creio que Daenerys levará Edrick com ela daqui, sim? 

Jon assentiu, oferecendo seu braço para Sansa e ambos se encaminharam para a dispensa. 

Quando o dia do banquete chegou, todos estavam a postos para a chegada da Rainha Daenerys, a mãe dos dragões. 

Em especial, as crianças estavam mais que animadas para ver Drogon com os próprios olhos. Edrick crescera acostumado com a besta, e as vezes, Daenerys o levava para acariciar o focinho quente do dragão, com Jon sempre nos calcanhares supervisionando. _"Sem voar, mamãe disse"_ . Edrick repetia para a tia com um sorriso no rosto.

Enfileirados, Jon, Sansa e seus filhos se ajoelharam quando Daenerys pousou com seu dragão no pátio de Winterfell. 

_ Levantem. _ Daenerys disse com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

O protocolo exigia que primeiro Jon a cumprimentasse, deixando claro que Winterfell era dela, mas os gêmeos não deixaram isso acontecer, e em risadinhas e gritinhos de alegria, Aemon, Celia e Edrick correram na direção da tia, com os braços estendidos e nos lábios varias perguntas. 

_ Tia Dany! Nós podemos andar no Drogon? 

_ Tia Dany! Tia Dany!

_ Ah, tia Dany! Trouxe presentes? É meu aniversário hoje sabia? 

Jon e Sansa se entreolharam, e entre risadas chamaram os filhos para seu lado novamente, mas sem sucesso. 

_ Meus amores! _ foi tudo que Daenerys, a temida mãe dos dragões conseguiu falar antes de abraçar os sobrinhos e certificar a todos os três que ela tinha muitos presentes para todos. 

Sansa sentia até uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver o quanto seus filhos amavam a tia, mas ela não poderia desejar por nenhum outro sentimento entre eles. 

_ Winterfell é sua, Sua Graça! _ Jon disse em alto em bom tom quando Daenerys se aproximou deles com as três crianças rodeando suas saias. Aegon, tinha desmontado de seu cavalo e seguiu até onde estavam. As crianças não demoraram para abraçar e alegremente cumprimentar o tio. 

_ Obrigada, Jon e Sansa. Fico muito feliz que tenham aceitado nosso convite. _ Sansa sorriu e fez suas cortesias, sorrindo calmamente, mas seu coração acelerado tentava a todo custo ignorar a respiração quente de Drogon e os tremores que trazia a sua pele. Os pesadelos não eram mais recentes, e tinha algum tempo que ela não os tinha. Mas agora, ela quase podia se sentir em um pesadelo, e nesse pesadelo, o grande dragão levava embora seu filho, o seu _primeiro filho._

Quando Jon e Sansa sentaram ao seu lado e de Aegon no grande hall, e felizes faziam e aceitavam os brindes de felicitações sobre os 5 anos de Aemon e Celia. Os herdeiros de Winterfell por direito. Daenerys percebeu o quanto a vida no norte e o tempo que passou tinha moldado o casal. 

Sansa estava linda e graciosa como sempre, seus cabelos ruivos agora eram adornados com alguns fios brancos que apareciam com a idade, algumas marcas de tempo em seu rosto e mãos, mas seu sorriso era mais quente agora do que era 10 anos atrás. Ela sentia que Sansa Stark era finalmente feliz. E segura. 

Jon Targaryen, continuava um homem forte, com mãos calejadas. Sua barba era mais grisalha do que se lembrava, seus cabelos sempre amarrados também apresentavam alguns fios brancos. Ele continuava _lindo._ E extremamente feliz com a esposa que ela tinha escolhido. 

Mesmo no fundo, ela sabendo que Jon e Sansa tinham se escolhido muito antes de qualquer um surgir com a proposta de unir os dois em prol do norte e do reino. 

Era um contraste entre ela e Aegon, que blindados por uma vida luxuosa em Porto Real, as marcas do tempo não tinham sido tão duras com eles. Daenerys suspirou aliviada com o pensamento. 

Porém, mesmo com as rugas e marcas faciais, Sansa e Jon haviam uma beleza no qual nem ela e Aegon teriam na vida. 

_Edrick, Aemon e Celia._

Ela se descobriu amando os sobrinhos quando chegou o corvo de que os gêmeos tinham nascido depois de um parto difícil para Sansa. Daenerys se viu andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, esperando que o Meister trouxesse alguma carta com atualizações sobre os bebês e sobre a Senhora de Winterfell. Ali, ela tinha percebido que eles eram sua família. O que tinha sobrado dos Targaryen. 

Ela não pode esconder o gosto amargo da inveja quando a carta descrevia um menino nascido herdeiro de Winterfell, com cabelos brancos como neve. Um _Targaryen_ nascido de um ventre _Stark._

Daenerys se considerava uma rainha feliz e completa. Com um herdeiro. 

Graças á um bastardo do norte e uma rainha do gelo. 

Daenerys olhou para Aegon, que sorriu calorosamente e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de voltar a atenção á alguma coisa que Jon estava falando. 

Respirando fundo, ela sabia. Ela era feliz. 

Drogon soltou um pesado suspiro quando Daenerys o acordou com um tapinha carinhoso. 

Edrick estava ansioso ao seu lado, vestido em sua roupa de montaria, luvas e um pesado casaco. Por cima, uma capa cinza e vermelho. 

Nas noites anteriores, Sansa e Jon tinham chorado e rezado para que a ida de um lorde de Winterfell para Porto Real fosse diferente das ultimas vezes, e que as feridas fossem cicatrizadas e que Westeros fosse gentil com Edrick, como o norte havia sido. E que a saudade fosse gentil com eles e com os dois menores, que claramente iriam sentir falta de seu irmão mais velho. 

Jon apertou os braços do filho e disse. 

_ Está na hora, despeda-se de seus irmãos e de sua mãe, aye? 

Edrick assentiu e abraçou os dois irmãos menores, desejando que eles aproveitassem as piscinas aquecidas enquanto ele estivesse fora, e prometeu centenas de presentes quando voltasse. 

Quando Edrick abraçou a mãe, ele se deixou ser pequeninho por mais um momento e se agarrou no colo da mãe, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos e a suavidade de suas mãos. Edrick jamais se esqueceria de como sua mãe era especial para ele. 

_ Eu vou sentir sua falta, mamãe. 

Sansa apertou o filho contra o peito, abraçando-o, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, observando cada traço de seu rosto infantil. 

_ Você vai ser um bom menino para seus tios, sim? E para o seu pai também. _ Sansa acariciou os cabelos de Edrick, olhando para ele. _ Aprenda, preste atenção em seus tutores e aproveite o sol, meu amor. E me escreva! Todos os dias. _ ela ofereceu um sorriso e mais um abraço caloroso antes de Edrick lhe beijar a bochecha e andar confiante em direção á tia, que o ajudou a subir com ela no dragão. 

Sansa sentia seu peito bater freneticamente. Edrick e Daenerys eram figurinhas pequenas em cima do grande dragão. 

_ Ele vai ficar bem, Sansa. Nós ficaremos bem. _ Jon disse, antes de puxar a esposa para um abraço apertado _ Se mantenha firme, mantenha o norte seguro para nós. _ Sansa assentiu, agarrada firmemente na capa de Jon. _ E mantenha os pequenos entretidos enquanto eu não chego, sim? 

Os dois sorriram e trocaram um rápido e delicado beijo nos lábios. 

Jon então assentiu e montou em seu cavalo. 

_ Dany! Devagar! E não muito alto. _ Jon berrou, chamando a atenção dos dois em cima do dragão. Daenerys sorriu e fez um gesto com a cabeça concordando. 

Olhando uma última vez para a esposa e seus dois pequeninhos, Jon tomou as rédeas e apertou suas botas na lateral do seu alazão, que começou a trotar para fora dos portões de Winterfell. 

Sansa, com Aemon e Celia ao seu lado, sentia seu coração se partir de um jeito estranho. Era seu dever, ela sabia. E ela havia o cumprido lindamente. Ela e Jon haviam feito tudo que tinha sido pedido deles. Todo seu casamento, todos os arranjos políticos que sofrerá uma década antes, tudo era para que chegassem nesse momento. 

Sansa e as crianças observaram as pessoas saindo e o dragão voando até que mais nada pudesse ser visto, e a neve ja se acumulava no topo de suas cabeças. 

_ Mamãe? _ Celia a chamou, puxando sua capa para chamar atenção. _ Quando eu crescer, eu também poderei andar no Drogon?

_É, mamãe! Quando tivermos 7 anos, será que nós poderemos andar de dragão? _ Aemon acrescentou animado. Seu menino tinha uma personalidade mais selvagem e engraçada, e as vezes ele lembrava ela de Rickon.

_ Vejamos... _ Sansa começou. _ Eu acredito que sim. Se seu pai e tia Dany concordarem. 

As duas crianças soltaram risadinhas animadas. 

_ Agora vamos voltar para dentro, tomar um leite quente com alguns bolinhos que sobraram. O que acham? 

Os gêmeos, de bom grado, aceitaram a proposta, e foram correndo na frente, junto com Fantasma. 

Antes de entrar, Sansa se virou e fitou o céu pela última vez antes que o dia virasse noite.

Quando ela se casou com Jon ela não esperava finais felizes, nem uma família feliz ou um matrimonio cheio de amor. 

Mas, pela graça de todos os deuses, ela tinha recebido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIM


End file.
